A Love Lost
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Sarah Cena and John Cena are husband and wife. They haven't been happy for a long time. Admist a divorce an accident occurs. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Cena was twenty-five years old. She had blue eyes and long light brown hair. She used to think her life was perfect. Perfect job, perfect husband she'd never been happier. She started off as just a fan meeting her favorite celebrity John Cena. Soon it turned into much more then that. At one point they were very much in love with each other. You wouldn't know that to look at them now. They hadn't been happy for a long time. They were in the middle of a divorce. For the time being they still lived in the same house. Sarah was going through some of her pictures. She was a professional photographer. She heard the door open. She didn't even bother looking up. John had his bag in his hand. He went upstairs. A few minutes later he came back down.

"Sarah where are my workout shirts?" He asked.

"In the dryer." He went to the dryer and got one. Then he just left again without even saying goodbye. Sarah was used to that by now. It was a drastic change from how John used to come home.

**Flashback**

**"Honey I'm home." Sarah ran and jumped into his arms. "There's my baby."**

**"Baby you're back, you're back, you're back." They kissed.**

**"Did you miss me?" He mumbled against her lips.**

**"Mm-hmm."**

**"Ready to go upstairs now?"**

**"Yes."**

**End Of Flashback**

A few hours later John had came again and left. In a few hours Sarah was going somewhere to. She was sitting on the couch. Her cell phone went off she'd gotten a text. She picked up her phone. When she saw a smiley face she knew who it was. That was there code. If she got a smiley face and she replied back that meant she could talk. If she didn't reply that meant she couldn't talk. Sarah had been sleeping with someone else for the last three months. It was a purely sexual relationship and not the reason Sarah and John were divorcing. John had no idea anything was going on. Sarah and John had been deep in the process of the divorce when Sarah started sleeping with this man. They decided to keep it private because it was one of John's best friends. He was divorced to. They never meant for it to happen.

Hey. – Sarah

Hi. – :)

What's up? – Sarah

I can't make it tonight. Another autograph signing just got added to my schedule. Sorry. – :)

Ok. :( – Sarah

Aw I'm sorry Sarah. – :)

I know. It's just John came home and you know how tense it gets with me and him even if nothing is said. – Sarah

I know. – :)

That's why I wanted to see you tonight. So you could relieve some of my tension. – Sarah

I will next time ok? – :)

I'm holding you to that. – Sarah

Just keep our room at the hotel on reserve. – :)

Will do. As long as you show up next time. – Sarah

I will I promise. If I don't you have my permission to turn me into your love slave. You can do what you will to me over and over again. – :)

Lol. – Sarah

I gotta go. – :)

Ok bye. – Sarah

Bye. :)

Since Sarah's plans were now canceled she decided go to bed.

It was two' o clock in the morning. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Mrs. Cena?" A woman on the other end said.

"Yes."

"This is the head nurse at General Hospital." "Your husband's been in a car accident." "You need to get down here right away."

"I'll be right there."

John woke up in the hospital. He had cuts and bruises on his face.

"Mr. Cena. It's ok you're going to be ok." The doctor said.

"Where's my wife?" "Where's Sarah?"

"We called her she's on the way."

Sarah was at the hospital. She walked into John's room. He looked over.

"Hey there's my baby." He said smiling. "Come here." She walked up to him. She was very confused at the warm greeting he gave her. She couldn't even remember the last time he did that. As John looked at her he could sense something was off about her. "Come here." He hugged her. It was so warm and loving. "Don't worry I'm gonna be ok."

"Good."

They doctor came in.

"Mrs. Cena." "May I speak with you outside please?" She asked.

"Yes." They went out into the hall.

"Mrs. Cena this is the situation." "Your husband is suffering from acute memory loss." "He's lost two years of his memory." "For now the best thing you can do for him is surround him with familiar things."

"We're in the middle of a divorce."

"Then that could put an extra strain on things." "He shouldn't have any stress right now." "In order for him to get better he needs patients and understanding."

"I understand." The doctor walked away _"Oh god." "He thinks we're still in love." "Should I tell him about the divorce?" "What am I gonna do?" She thought._


	2. Chapter 2

John had been in the hospital for almost a week. During that time several of John's friends from the WWE had been by to visit him. He still couldn't remember the things he'd forgotten about. Sarah was still debating whether or not to tell him about the divorce. The way John was acting towards her was killing her. He loved her again. There would have been a time when him expressing his love for her, would've made her the happiest person in the world. Unfortunately that time had come and gone. It made her feel guilty. She didn't have those feelings for him anymore. She wasn't used to being nice to him so it was difficult for her. John had noticed a change in her. She didn't seem like his Sarah. The warm, loving, caring person he knew. This Sarah seemed cold and distant and angry. Although she was trying to hide it. John was being sent home tomorrow. Sarah knew that was when the real difficultly was going to start. Sarah was in a chair sitting next to John's bed. She looked at John.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." Sarah said. "I won't be gone that long."

"Ok." She got up and turned to leave. "Hey."

"What?" She said turning around.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

"Yeah." She kissed him very quickly. "Bye."

"I love you."

"Huh?" He hadn't said that to her in so long. It caught her off guard.

"I said." "I love you."

"Oh, uh, I love you to." She left.

Sarah came back a half hour later. John was gone. Randy Orton was sitting in a chair.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Hi Sarah."

"Where's John?" She asked sitting down in a chair next to Randy.

"The nurse said they took him upstairs to run one more EEG." "Just to be on the safe side." "He should be back in about five minutes."

"Does he know you're here?"

"No."

"He'll be glad to see you."

"How's he doing?"

"He's still the same."

"How are you doing?"

"Randy, it's so damn frustrating." "He told me he loved me today."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"So he doesn't remember the divorce or anything?"

"No." "I feel so guilty because he loves me again and I don't love him." "I have to be nice to him and that's really weird." "I've been thinking all week whether or not to tell him about the divorce." "Everything's confusing." "I don't know what to do." She started to cry.

"Aw Sarah, it's ok come here." They hugged. "It's ok, it's alright." "Shh, it's gonna be fine."

"What am I gonna do?"

"First you gotta calm down." "You can't let John see you like this." He grabbed some paper towels. "Here."

"Thanks." She wiped her eyes.

"There that's better." He smiled. She smiled back. The door opened. John came in. Randy stood up. "Hey man."

"Hey." John said. They hugged.

"How are you?"

"I'll be a lot better once I'm out of here."

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee." Sarah said. She left.

The next morning Sarah and John were driving home. Sarah was driving.

"I'm so glad to be out of there." John said.

"I bet."

"Now I can recover the right way." "With you."

"Yeah."

They were at home. They were in the living room. Sarah was sitting in the recliner. John was sitting on the couch.

"Baby come sit with me." John said.

"Ok." She sat next to him. He put his arm around her.

"I've missed this." He could tell she was uncomfortable. "Sarah what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." "I have to go do some laundry." She stood up.

"Now?"

"Well John I haven't been here I've been at the hospital with you."

About an hour later the doorbell rang.

"Sarah can you get that?" John asked.

"Yeah." She opened the door. A man was standing there with a big bouquet of blue roses. Sarah's favorite.

"Sarah Cena?" The man asked.

"Yeah."

"Here." Sarah took the roses and went into the kitchen. John came into the kitchen.

"Do you like them?" He asked.

"They're beautiful."

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry." "You're still mad aren't you?" "Sarah talk to me please." "Tell what's wrong I'll fix it."

"You can't fix it John." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She went back into the laundry room.

Later that night they were getting ready for bed. They hadn't slept in the same bed in a long time. Sarah rolled over facing away from him.

"Goodnight Sarah." He said.

"Goodnight John."

The next morning John went up his home office. He started going through the drawers to make sure all of his important papers were still there. He opened his locked drawer. He couldn't believe the first thing he'd pulled out. He found the divorce papers. He went downstairs. He was standing in the living room.

"Sarah we need to talk right now." He said. She came into the living room. "Please tell me these aren't what I think they are." He said holding up the papers.

"They're divorce papers."

"That's what's wrong?" "We're getting a divorce?" He said shocked.

"Yes."

"No." "I love you, baby no."

"If you could remember it would all make sense."

"Right now it doesn't make any sense." "Why would we get divorced?" "I love you."

"No."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't John." "You just think you do." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd just found divorce papers. It didn't make any sense to him. What was the most perplexing was Sarah saying John no longer loved her. That didn't hurt half as much as hearing her say she no longer loved him.

"Ok John sit down." He sat down. "I have to go upstairs and get something." "I'll be right back. A few minutes later she came down holding a shoebox. She sat down next to John and handed it to him. "Open it." She turned away.

"Sarah what's wrong?"

"I can't- She said with her voice cracking. "Just open it." He opened it. There was a sonogram picture inside.

"Oh god." "We were gonna have a baby?" Sarah started to cry and nodded her head yes. "What happened?"

"Put that picture away and I'll tell you." He put the lid back on the shoebox. She turned to him. "You were so happy when I told you I was pregnant." "It was a big surprise to both of us." "Three months into the pregnancy…I had a miscarriage."

"Oh my god, Sarah I'm so sorry."

"After that things between us were never the same." "We drifted apart." "We stopped having sex." "We shut each other out." "When you would go on the road your calls home became shorter and shorter." "Then they didn't come at all." "We tried marriage counseling but that didn't work." "Eventually we just stopped talking to each other altogether." "We both knew we didn't love each other anymore." "Six months ago I filed for divorce." "Everything's being negotiated through our lawyers and we're waiting for the final papers to come."

"We don't sleep in the same bed anymore do we?"

"No." "You sleep in your room and I sleep in a guestroom."

"My room?"

"Yeah." "You get the house."

"Do you still live here?"

"Until after the divorce yes." "Then I'm moving back to Akron."

"So what are our lives like now?"

"I really don't know what yours is like." "We normally don't talk to each other unless we have to." "I have my life and you have yours."

"I can't believe this would happen to us."

"I'm sorry for not being nicer to you." "I'm just not used to it."

"Isn't there anything we can do to work it out?"

"No."

"But I love you Sarah." "I don't want to get a divorce."

"Once you remember you will." "Please stop telling me you love me." "It makes me feel bad." "I'm leaving." She got up and headed for the door. John followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"No stay I wanna talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about John." "It's over." "I'm sorry." "I know it's confusing for you but it's been over for a long time." She had her hand on the knob.

"I might have forgotten why we're getting a divorce but I remember why we fell in love." "Remember how nervous you were the first time we met?" "I signed that autograph for and shook your hand and you were shaking." "I thought you were so beautiful."

"John stop it, please." She looked at him. Tears were coming down her face. "Those days are gone." She left.

As she drove she was thinking about her life and where all went wrong.

**Flashback**

**Sarah was getting ready for bed. John was waiting for her. She was thrilled from what she just found out. She went into the bedroom with big smile on her face. She got in bed and kissed John.**

**"John guess what." She said.**

**"What?"**

**"You're gonna be a daddy."**

**"What?"**

**"I'm pregnant." He kissed her.**

**"Really?" He said happily.**

**"Yeah." They kissed.**

**"This is great." "I'm so happy."**

**"Me to."**

**"I love you so much Sarah."**

**"I love you to." He started rubbing her stomach.**

**"And I love you."**

**Three months later**

**John was sitting outside of Sarah's hospital room. He'd been on the road and gotten a call that Sarah is bleeding and was taken to the hospital. The doctor came out. John stood up.**

**"Is my wife ok?" John asked.**

**"She's going to be fine." The doctor said.**

**"What about our baby?"**

**"Unfortunately we were not able to save the baby."**

**"No." He said with tears in his eyes.**

**"I'm very sorry for your loss."**

**"Does she know?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Can I see her?"**

**"Yes."**

**John went into Sarah's room. She looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He went over to her and hugged her.**

**"I'm sorry. John said.**

**"It's not fair." "I want my baby."**

**"I know." "Ssh, it's gonna be ok.**

**Six months ago**

**Sarah was sitting at home. Her cell phone rang.**

**"Hello?" She said.**

**"I just got the divorce papers." John said.**

**"I figured you'd be getting them soon."**

**"I'll have my lawyer look over them."**

**"Fine."**

**"Fine."**

**End Of Flashback**

Sarah went to her favorite park. She was sitting on a bench. She got out her cell phone and went through her contacts. She stopped at the smiley face and sent a text. It read.

Hey are you busy? – Sarah

No. – :)

John found the divorce papers. – Sarah

Uh-oh. – :)

I told him everything that happened. – Sarah

So that means you had to talk about the baby. – :)

Yeah. :'( – Sarah

I'm sorry. I know how hard that is for you. – :)

At least I have someone to talk to and I don't feel hostile and angry. – Sarah

I'm always here for you. – :)

I know. – Sarah

I have to go. Are you gonna be ok? – :)

As ok as I can be right now. – Sarah

Try to cheer up. Text me later if you need to talk. – :)

I will. Bye. – Sarah

Bye. – :)

Three days had passed. John was driving Sarah nuts. All he wanted to do now was talk to her. She tried her best to be nicer to him. He was at the gym. Sarah was sitting on the couch. Her cell phone went off. She saw the smiley face.

Hi. – Sarah

We still on for tonight? – :)

Hell yes. – Sarah

What are you gonna tell John? – :)

What? – Sarah

This isn't like all the other times when he didn't care where you were going. He'll probably ask you where you're going. – :)

If he asks I'll just tell him I'm going out and I'll be back later. I can't wait see you tonight. I'm way more stressed then usual. – Sarah

I know. I gotta go my flight's boarding. See you at 9. – :)

Ok. Bye. – Sarah

Bye. – :)

Later that night Sarah was walking down the stairs. John was sitting on the couch. He looked behind him.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Out." "I'll be back later."

"I was hoping we could spend some time together." "Just as friends."

"We're not friends." "I'm sorry I know how that sounds but I'm just being honest." "I'm not saying it to hurt your feelings."

"Sarah please I don't want it to be like this."

"I'm gonna be late." She left.

Sarah was in the hotel parking lot. Normally John wouldn't even notice what she was wearing. Just to be on the safe side when she left the house she had on a t-shirt and jeans. In her front seat she took off the t-shirt and jeans. Underneath that she was wearing a short black silk dress. She did her make-up in the rearview mirror put on her high-heeled shoes and when into the hotel. She went up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Has a Mr. Smith checked into room 314?" He typed a few things.

"Yes he has."

"Did he leave a spare key for Sarah Pierce?"

"Yes. He handed her the key.

"Thank you."

She went up to the room and opened the door.

"It's me." She said. She noticed that all over the room were bouquets of blue roses. One of them had a card with her name written on it. She flipped it over. It read.

I hope these make you feel at least a little better.

"Like them?" Sarah jumped and turned around to greet the man she was sleeping with. Randy Orton.

"You scared me Randy."

"Sorry." She walked up to him.

"I love them." "They're beautiful." "Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome." "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." "You look nice to." "Where were you when I came in?"

"Lighting candles in the bedroom."

"Not wasting any time huh?"

"Nope." Sarah poured herself a glass of champagne and downed it within seconds.

"I have such a headache right now."

"Well let me see what I can do to make you feel better." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They went into the bedroom. Sarah unbuttoned his shirt. He unzipped her dress. They got on the bed. It was nice and slow. Sarah always loved it. It was the last piece of joy or pleasure she got to have.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Still have a headache?" Randy asked.

"No it's gone."

"Good."

"How's Alanna doing?"

"Really good."

"Good."

"How are you doing with everything?"

"I feel for John I really do but he's driving me crazy." "He always wants to talk now I'm not used to doing that anymore." "I wish he would remember so he would leave me alone." "Then I had to talk about the baby." She got tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not gonna cry."

"Good you know I hate seeing you like that."

"I know." "Damn it." "I gotta go." "I don't want to." She kissed him. "I wanna stay here with you."

"You always stay."

"Yeah but this time I gotta go home." "John will notice if I don't."

"I still owe you one." He kissed her and got on top of her.

"Randy." She laughed.

"Sarah." They kissed.

"I gotta go." She mumbled against his lips.

"Uh-uh." "Just stay a little longer."

"Ok but it has to be a quickie."


	4. Chapter 4

After Sarah and Randy had sex again they both fell asleep. Randy was holding Sarah around her waist. It was five o' clock in the morning. Sarah opened her eyes.

"Oh fuck." She said as she popped up. "Fuck." "I fell asleep." She got out of bed. Randy opened his eyes and sat up. "Where's my bra?"

"Right there." Randy said pointing.

"John can't find out about us." She said as she was pulling up her dress. "He's going through enough already." "I knew I should've just left when I said I was going to." "I shouldn't have listened to you."

Well thanks." Sarah turned and faced him. She knelt down by him.

"I didn't mean it like that." "I'm sorry." She kissed him. "Ok?"

"I know."

"I have to go." They kissed.

"Text me later if you can."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

As Sarah was driving home she began to think about Randy and how there affair started.

**Flashback**

**Sarah was on assignment for her job in California. It was nighttime. She'd just gotten back to her hotel. She got on the open elevator.**

**"Sarah." She looked over.**

**"Randy, hey." They hugged. "How are you?"**

**"Good." "What floor?"**

**"Six."**

**"That's the floor I'm staying on." He pressed the button for floor six. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm on assignment for my job." "You?"**

**"Granted wishes." The elevator dinged. They were walking to there rooms.**

**"This is me." She said.**

**"Well this is me." He said pointing to the one next to it. "Do you wanna come in for awhile?"**

**"Sure."**

**They went into his room. They were sitting on the couch.**

**"So how are you doing?" Randy asked.**

**"I've been better."**

**"I can imagine how tough things must be for you right now." "As someone who's been through it I can tell you eventually it does get easier."**

**"You can cut the tension in the house with a knife." "I can't wait to be away from him." "I don't wanna be angry anymore."**

**"Just because you and John are splitting up doesn't mean we have to stop being friends."**

**"I know." "Everything is so out of whack." "When I married John I thought I'd be happy for the rest of my life." "If that one little thing hadn't happened we'd still be happy."**

**"I know." Sarah wiped a tear away. "You ok?"**

**"Yeah I'm sorry." "You shouldn't have to listen to the problems of a miserable pathetic person like me."**

**"Hey you are not pathetic." "You're beautiful, you're strong." She looked at him.**

**"You think I'm beautiful?"**

**"Yeah I do."**

**"Thank you so much." She hugged him.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah it's just no one's complimented me in a long time." "It's nice." She kissed him on the cheek. They looked at each other. He kissed her. She kissed him back. It quickly became passionate. She got on his lap straddling him. She knew it was wrong but it'd been so long since a man had touched her. She liked it. She took off Randy's shirt. He started unbuttoning hers. She ran her hands down his body. He groaned into her mouth. She undid his jeans. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and took it off. They stood up. Randy unzipped Sarah's skirt. They went into the bedroom and got on the bed. He took off her bra and started kissing her neck. "Randy." She moaned. They both moaned when he slipped inside her. "Oh Randy." She moaned. "Sarah." He groaned. They started moving faster. "Randy, ohh, yes, Randy. She moaned giving in. "God Sarah." He groaned giving in.**

**End Of Flashback**

Sarah went into the house. John was asleep on the couch. Sarah and John's wedding DVD was playing. It showed them dancing for the first time as husband and wife. They looked so happy. That brought tears to Sarah's eyes. As she went upstairs and changed for bed she remembered the morning John proposed to her.

**Flashback**

**It was Christmas morning. Sarah and John were opening presents.**

**"I have one more present for you Sarah." "Here." He handed her a little box. She opened it. When she saw the diamond ring tears came to her eyes. John got down on one knee.**

**"Sarah I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "Will you marry me?" John said.**

**"Oh John." "I don't know what to say."**

**"Say yes."**

**"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed.**

**"I love you so much Sarah."**

**"I love you to John."**

**End Of Flashback**

Sarah was crying as she remembered it.

_"Come on Sarah stop it." She thought. "Why are you crying?" "You know he's not that man anymore."_ She wiped her eyes got in bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Sarah came downstairs and into the kitchen. John was in the kitchen.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"Want some breakfast?" "I made pancakes your favorite."

"Ok." She sat down. He brought her her food and sat down acrossed from her. She took a bite. "These are delicious."

"Well you've always liked my cooking."

"I haven't eaten your cooking for a long time."

"Got in late last night huh?"

"Yeah."

"I tried to wait up for you but I fell asleep."

"You don't need to do that anymore."

"I was worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me." "I can take care of myself."

"I know that." Sarah stared at him. "What?"

"It's just when you're nice to me it creeps me out."

"Why?"

"It makes me think of the times we were happy."

"We could be happy again."

"No we can't because we're not the people we used to be."

"I don't remember that." "I remember that I love you."

"I'm gonna go to my music room and play my piano."

"Why is it that every time I try to talk to you, you run away?"

"You're acting like the John I loved and it hurts because I know as soon as you remember, he'll be gone again."

"Where's the Sarah I love?"

"She's gone."

"No I think the person I love is still buried deep inside of you." "I can feel it."

"Whatever." She left and went to her music room.

A week later the doorbell rang. Sarah answered it.

"Hi Randy." She said. "Come on in." He went in.

"Hi."

"John's down in the rec room."

"Thanks."

Randy went downstairs to the rec room. There was a pool table, a dartboard, big screen TV and a bar.

"What's up?" John said.

"Not much." "Wanna play pool?"

"Sure."

They'd been playing for about fifteen minutes.

"Alright, what the hells wrong with?" Randy asked noticing the sad look on John's face.

"I just don't understand it Randy." "Sarah told me everything but how can we have so much distain and resentment towards each other?"

"After the thing with baby things just changed."

"Well I'm changing them back." "I love her and I don't want a divorce."

"I don't think anything will change."

"It has to." "You know how much I love her."

"Yeah but John if you could remember you'd realize you don't anymore." "You've told me you don't love her anymore."

"Well I love her now, I know she still loves me to." "I just have to make her realize it."

"I think you just need to let her go."

"I can't." "I have to try."

Three hours later Randy came up. Sarah was in the kitchen.

"Bye Sarah." He yelled.

"Bye Randy."

Randy got in his car. A few seconds later. Sarah's phone went off. She saw the smiley face.

Yes? – Sarah

Our room in an hour? – :)

See you then. – Sarah

Ok bye. – :)

Bye. – Sarah

Sarah and Randy were in bed at the hotel. There clothes were all over the floor.

"Sarah I wanna give you something." Randy said.

"What?"

"It's in my jeans." He leaned down and got a plastic ring out of his pocket. "I found this in a box of Crackerjacks." "I know it's unbelievably cheesy but I want you to have it."

"Thank you." "It's beautiful, I love it but you know I can only wear it when I'm here with you."

"I know."

"I gotta go."

"Already?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"I'm sorry." "You know I love being with you."

"I love being with you to." "I'll walk you to the door." They got up and dressed.

Randy walked Sarah to the door.

"I wish you could stay." Randy said.

"Me to." "I'm sorry." "I know you want me to stay."

"Yeah but I understand why you can't."

"I know something that might make you feel better." She kissed him.

"That kind of works." They kissed. He hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Aw." "Miss me already."

"Yes."

"I'll text you." "Bye."

"Bye." She left. Randy sighed heavily in frustration at the situation he was in. "I love you Sarah."


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed. John still had no luck remembering anything. He was going back to work next week. Sarah was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. John sat in the recliner.

"Sarah." John said.

"What?" She said not looking away from the magazine.

"What are you reading?"

"A magazine."

"Would it kill you to look at me?" She looked at him.

"There's those beautiful blue eyes." "Do you still take pictures?"

"Yes I do." "Some of my stuff is in this magazine."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Can I see it?"

"Come here." He sat down next to her. She flipped some pages. "It was a nature featurette." There were all sorts of pictures of different butterflies and trees.

"Your work was always really beautiful."

"Thanks."

"How's your mom and your sister?"

"They're fine."

"Do they hate me to?" Sarah felt really bad when John said that.

"I don't hate you John."

"You couldn't prove that by me."

"I don't." "I might not love you anymore but I don't hate you." "We just don't get along."

"Well you act like you hate me."

"If I hated you do you think I would've came down to the hospital?" "I would never want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know that you're mad at me for what happened between us." "You need to realize that I'm not that guy anymore."

"Not right now but eventually you will be."

"What if I don't?" "What if my memory of how I was never comes back?"

"It will."

"I wish you could remember how we used to be."

"I try not to."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts John!" "Don't you understand that?" "You don't think I would love to have the way it used to be?"

"You would?"

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't love me anymore?"

"I don't." "I just don't wanna feel the way I've been feeling for the last year and a half."

"How do you feel?"

"Just forget it." She went to stand up. John stopped her.

"No Sarah, we're gonna talk about this."

"No we're not I don't want to." She went to stand up again. John put his hands on her shoulders. "Let me go damn it."

"No." "You're gonna talk to me."

"Let me go!"

"Tell me how you feel."

"I can't." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes you can."

"I'm angry and hurt I don't want to feel that way anymore."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"You abandoned me!" She yelled. "All I wanted was love and support from you!" "I know I shut you out to but that was only because I was hurting so much." "I just wanted my baby back." She said starting to cry. "I want it back." John hugged her.

"It's ok." "Ssh." "It's ok Sarah." "I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry." "I didn't mean to hurt you." "Don't cry baby, it's ok."

"I feel bad."

"Why?" She pulled back from the hug.

"You're going through enough." "You shouldn't have to listen to this."

"I made you tell me."

"Yeah but still."

"Here." He started wiping her eyes with his palms. "There that's better."

"I forgot how sweet you can be." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. After a few seconds she pushed him away. "What the hell am I doing?" "I can't do this." She stood up.

"Sarah wait."

"No." She went for the door.

"Sarah come back."

Later that night Sarah met up with Randy at there usual place. Sarah thought being with Randy would make her feel better. In a way it did but not like it normally did. They were laying in bed.

"What's a matter Sarah?" Randy asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is." "It's like you're a million miles away."

"I just have a lot of things on my mind." "That's all." "I don't want that to ruin our time together." She kissed him. "You did make me feel a little better though."

"Wanna do it again?" "See if I can't perk you up more?" He said smirking.

"I'd like to but I gotta go home."

"Damn."

"I know." "You hate it when I go home." He kissed her. She kissed him back

"Sarah, I love you."

"Really?" She said shocked at what she was hearing.

"You don't have to say you love me." "I know you don't."

"Randy, I care about you a lot."

"I know."

"I think there's something deeper with us then just a sexual connection but emotionally I'm not ready to see what those other feelings are." "I'm not ready to love someone right now."

"I know." "I just had to say how I felt."

"I gotta go." They got up and dressed. Randy walked her to the door. They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye." "Text me."

"I will." She left.

As Sarah was on the elevator she started to cry. She knew she'd just hurt Randy's feelings. She knew she had feelings for him that were other then just sexual. She just wasn't sure if they went as far as love. Then there was John. That kiss between them reminded her of so many wonderful times and moments that they'd shared. It was all very overwhelming for her and she didn't know how much more she could take.


	6. Chapter 6

John was going back to work tomorrow. He still couldn't remember his past. Sarah was still struggling with what to do and how she felt. John was making dinner. Sarah walked through the door.

"Hey you're just in time." John said. "Dinner's ready."

"You made dinner?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah sit down." She sat down. They were both at the table eating there food. "I was thinking you should come with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's in Cleveland."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"I could go to Akron and see my mom and Jojo."

"I figured that's what you'd want to do." "I know you could use the family time."

"Yeah I could."

"I know you've been stressed lately with the divorce and me."

"I think I will come with you."

"Good."

"Since you cooked dinner I'm gonna do the dishes."

"I'll help you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Ok."

They were standing at the sink doing the dishes. Sarah was washing and John was drying. John smiled.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"This is the first time since the accident that everything actually feels semi-normal."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We had sex." "We said I love you to each other, we kissed, then I went to sleep." "The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." He walked away from the sink and sat down in a chair. "I can't remember the last two years of my life." "If that weren't scary enough I come to find out that the woman I love more then anything in the world has filed for divorce and can't stand the sight of me." Sarah felt really guilty. She turned around and hugged John.

"I know this is scary for you John." "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I should be."

"I understand." "I was an asshole." He hugged her back pulling her down onto his lap. "It's nice just to hold you like this." "Please don't leave me."

"What?" She said looking at him.

"I promise even if my memory does come back I'll never be the way I was again." "I swear." "I just want you back Sarah." "Please, take me back." He said with a pleading look in his eyes. "I love you so much." "Please baby." "Please."

"No." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know you still love me Sarah." "Somewhere deep down."

"I'm sorry." Tears came down her cheeks. "I can't." She got up and walked away.

The morning Sarah was in Ohio. She drove to her mom's house where her eighteen year old sister still lived. She wanted to surprise them. She walked in the house.

"Mom?" She said.

"Sarah?" Her mom said from the living room. Sarah went into the living room.

"Hi mom."

"What a surprise." They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"John went back to work tonight." "They're in Cleveland." "I came with him so I could come see you guys." They talked for a half hour. "Is Jojo home?"

"She's up in her room."

Sarah went upstairs.

"Hey Jojo." She said.

"Oh my god Sarah." They hugged. They sat on Jojo's bed. "Is John here for work or something?"

"Yeah."

"Is he doing any better?"

"No." "I feel so bad for him." "He loves me again." "Last night he begged me not to go through with the divorce." "I have to though because as soon as he remembers it'll all be over." "I can't go through the pain of losing him twice."

"Sounds very stressful."

"Yeah." "There's something else to."

"What?"

"Nobody knows this but for the last four months." "I've been sleeping with another man." She whispered.

"What?!" Jojo shouted.

"Ssh." "We didn't mean for it to happen." "We just slept together once and decided not to stop."

"Who is he?"

"I'll give you a hint." "He was the best man at the wedding."

"You're screwing Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god."

"I never expected it."

"So?" She said smiling.

"Jojo."

"Come on dish."

"Ok he's amazing."

"I'll bet."

"Last week we were together and he told me he loves me."

"Ooh." "How do you feel about him?"

"I have feelings for him, real feelings."

"Do you love him?"

"No but I care about him a lot and I think in time those feelings I have for him have the potential to turn into love." "I'm not ready for that yet." "Now John is acting like the John I fell in love with." "He's so nice and so sweet and when we kissed-

"You kissed?"

"Only for a second." "When we did it felt like us again."

"Sarah are you falling back in love with John?"

"I can't." "He's not that guy anymore." "No matter how much he's acting like him now, it's not."

Later that night John was at the arena in his locker room. There was a knock on his door. He answered it. AJ was standing there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess." She went in shut the door behind her. "AJ why are you here?"

"Oh that's right, you don't remember huh?"

"Remember what?"

"Before you got hurt we'd been sleeping together."

"What?" "For how long?"

"Two months."

"Well I'm sorry but whatever we had is over."

"What?"

"I'm getting my wife back and nothing's going to stop me."

"John, I love you."

"I'm sorry AJ it's over." She left.

Sarah was walking down the hall. She stopped at Randy's locker room. She knocked.

"It's open." He said from the other side of the door. She went in closing the door behind her. "Hey." He said smiling. "This is a surprise."

"I came with John to see my family." She sat on the couch next to him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Last week when you said you love me I know my answer wasn't what you wanted to here."

"It's ok."

"No it's not." "I know I hurt your feelings."

"No you didn't."

"Randy I know you like pretend you don't have feelings but I know better."

"Ok maybe it hurt a little but I understand if you need time."

"I would never want to hurt you."

"I know." "In the meantime." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "I still get to kiss these gorgeous lips." He mumbled against her lips. He laid her back on the couch. She felt him unbuttoning her shirt. She broke the kiss.

"Randy we can't." "Not here."

"John's in the ring."

"What if someone walks in?" Randy got up and locked the door. He walked back over to her and took his shirt off. He laid back down on top on her.

"Oh Sarah." He mumbled against her lips as they kissed again.

"Oh Randy."


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks had passed. John had been on the road. He was coming home tonight. He called Sarah while he was away. She'd talk to him but every time she did it was never for very long. She knew what he was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. She hadn't seen Randy since that night in his locker room. They did communicate through texts as always. Sarah was sitting on the couch. John came through the door.

"I'm home." John said.

"Hi."

"Sarah we need to talk." He said coming and sitting down next to her.

"I'm not stopping the divorce."

"No." "Not about that."

"Ok." "What?"

"I have something to tell you." "I feel bad about it." "I don't remember it but three weeks ago I found out, that before my accident I was sleeping with someone else." "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I know about you and AJ."

"Did I tell you?"

"No I've overheard you on the phone." "One time I walked into the living room and you were on the phone." "You said I love you AJ and hung up." "Then you turned around and saw me." "She seems to make you happy."

"Sarah."

"No it's ok." "I don't make you happy anymore." "I know that." "It's not like you cheated on me." "It was way over before she came along."

"I broke it off with her."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna be with her." "I wanna be with you." "I love you Sarah." "Not AJ." "You."

"You shouldn't have done that." "We aren't getting back together John." "You say you love me but obviously you can live without me." "Obviously I'm replaceable to you."

She got up and went upstairs to her room. She was sitting on the bed.

**Flashback**

**John was on the phone talking to AJ. He didn't know Sarah was home. She walked into the living room.**

**"Yeah that was fun." John said. "Next time I'll stay at your room." "I love you AJ." "Bye." John turned around. He looked like he felt bad for saying that. Without a word Sarah went to the laundry room. She put her hands to her face and started to cry. She knew it was over with John but hearing him say he loved someone else hurt her really bad.**

**End Of Flashback**

Sarah got a text message. It was a smiley face.

Hey. – Sarah

Hi. – :)

What are you doing? – Sarah

Thinking about you. – :)

Really? – Sarah

Uh-huh. In two days we're doing some house shows in Missouri. We'll be there for two days. Come spend some time with me. – :)

I don't know if I feel like coming to the show. – Sarah

You don't have to. I just wanna spend some time together. For once we wouldn't have to go to a hotel. We could be comfortable at my house. – :)

Ok I'll come. – Sarah

Great. I gotta go see you in two days. Bye. – :)

Two days later Sarah got on a plane to Missouri. She made sure to take a later flight then John. She pulled in the driveway and knocked on Randy's front door. He answered.

"Hey you made it." He said. "Come on in." She went in. They kissed. "Have any trouble finding it?"

"No."

"Welcome to my home." Sarah was walking around. She stopped and was looking at a picture of Alanna and Randy on the fireplace mantel.

"She's such a beautiful little girl."

"Yes she is."

"She's getting so big."

"Yeah." "I have to go to work in an hour." "I'll be back by nine."

"Ok.

An hour later John was at the arena. He went into his locker room. AJ was there waiting for him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"Look AJ like I said I'm sorry but- She kissed him. When she did they came in a flash but he had two very quick flashes of being with her.

"John I love you and you love me."

"I just had two flashes in my mind of being with you." "I still don't remember ever loving you."

"You do."

"I'm sorry." "I don't remember anything about it."

Randy got home at nine just like he said he would.

"I'm home." He said. He went into the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"I cooked dinner."

"You didn't have to do that." "You're my guest."

"Well your guest got hungry and she wanted some dinner." "It'll be ready in about five minutes."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"That was a great meal." Randy said.

"Thanks." "Well what should we do now?"

"We could go to bed." He said smirking. "I could show you your room." He kissed her. "Which is coincidentally my room to."

"Alright."

They went upstairs.

"This is your room." Randy said.

"Nice." They kissed and laid back on the bed.

"This is the bed." He mumbled against her lips.

"I like it."

Afterwards they were laying there.

"This is nice." Randy said.

"Yes it is."

"The best part is you don't have to go home."

"No I don't." "I'm staying right here with you." Randy smiled. They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Randy woke up and made breakfast. He took it up to Sarah.

"Sarah wake up." He said. "Time to eat." She opened her eyes and sat up covering herself with the blankets.

"Aw you made me breakfast?"

"Yep." "Pancakes, eggs and bacon." He gave her the tray and got in bed on the other side.

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome." She took a bite of her food.

"This is delicious."

After she was done Randy sat the tray on the floor. He put his arm around her.

"This has been really nice." Sarah said. "Usually we just have sex and go our separate ways but this is different." "I like it."

"Me to." "I don't want you just for sex."

"I know that."

"I've told you how I feel about you."

"Yeah." "You know that I care about you a lot, or I wouldn't be here right now."

"I know." "I just wish we didn't have to hide it."

"Yeah but I know you don't wanna hurt John."

"No I don't." "I'm torn between my best friend and my best friend's ex-wife, who I, never mind."

"It's alright you can say it."

"Who I love." They kissed and laid down. They heard a car pull into the driveway. They broke the kiss. Randy got up and looked out the bedroom window. "Oh fuck."

"What?"

"John's here."

"What?"

"Just stay up here and I'll get rid of him."

Randy went downstairs. The doorbell rang. He opened the door.

"Hey." Randy said. "Come on in." He went in.

"I tried to call but your phone's turned off."

"I've been busy." John looked over and saw a purse sitting on the back of the couch.

"Oh shit." "I'm sorry." "I just came by to see if you wanted to go breakfast."

"Give me a half hour."

"Sure you'll be done by then?" He said smirking.

"Ha ha."

"Have fun." John opened the door. "All women must have the same taste in purses." "Sarah has one just like that."

"Small world."

"See ya."

"Bye." John left. Randy breathed a sigh of relief.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed. Sarah was so glad she and Randy didn't get caught. That would've been disastrous for everyone. John was on the road. He was going home in two days. He and Randy were in a diner having lunch.

"Randy, before my accident did ever tell you that I had anything going on with AJ Lee?"

"No but maybe you wanted to keep it quiet until after the divorce."

"AJ says we're in love."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "To make matters worse Sarah knew about it."

"She did?"

"Yeah." "She said I was on the phone once and she heard me tell AJ I love her." "It's screwing up my plan."

"What plan?"

"To get her back." "It's an up hill battle but you know me." "I will get her back."

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean AJ says you two are in love right?"

"Right."

"Maybe AJ's the one you're really meant to be with."

"No I'm supposed to be with Sarah." "I love her."

_"But I love her to."_ He thought. "I know." Randy took a bite of his food.

"I have my work cut out for me though." "On top of everything else." "I think Sarah has a boyfriend." As soon as John said that Randy started to choke. He took a sip of his Coke and it went down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." "So, you think Sarah has a boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you think that?"

"When I came home after my accident." "She went out one time and didn't come home until five o' clock in the morning." "I fell asleep on the couch and woke up she came in." "When I'm home she always goes somewhere for a couple hours." "When she comes back she seems happier."

"Do you know who the guy is?"

"No idea but if I find out I'm breaking his legs." "It'll serve the asshole right for messing with a married woman." "We may be getting divorced but until the final papers are signed, she is still my wife." "He's not gonna steal her away from me."

Two days later Sarah and Randy met at the hotel. They were laying in bed. Randy was smiling.

"Was I that good?" Sarah asked.

"You always are." "Plus I missed you and I'm really glad I'm here." "What are you doing for Thanksgiving next week?"

"Getting a hotel and going over to my mom's."

"To bad you can't spend Thanksgiving with me and Alanna."

"Yeah I can't go to your house ever again."

"Why?" "I thought we had fun."

"We did but we almost got caught and we can't risk that again."

"About that." "Two days ago John told me he thinks you have a boyfriend."

"What?"

"I was just as shocked as you are."

"Well he's wrong." "I don't have a boyfriend." "Although I'm pretty sure he'd like to be my boyfriend."

"Yes he would." "John woke up that night when you came home at five in the morning."

"Oh shit."

"He said whenever he's home you leave and when you come back you're happier." "He said when he finds out who it is he's gonna break his legs for messing with a married woman."

"Great." She said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry he's not gonna find out." "How come you never told me he was seeing AJ?"

"You didn't know."

"No." "He told me." "He says he has a plan to get you back." "I tried to talk him out of it."

"Knowing John it didn't work did it?"

"No." "He said he's supposed to be with you."

"I don't know when he's gonna get that it is over between us."

"He's wrong." "He's not supposed to be with you." "Selfishly I want you to be with me."

"I know you do Randy and I'm sorry that I'm not ready to give you that." She kissed him. "I gotta go." Randy rolled his eyes.

"One more kiss." They kissed.

The next morning Sarah was in the living room. She was getting ready to make hotel reservations for when she went to Ohio next week.

"What are you doing?" John asked walking into the living room.

"Making hotel reservations for Thanksgiving."

"Spending Thanksgiving with your boyfriend?" Sarah put the phone down.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not John." "I swear to god." "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Where are you going?"

"To Ohio to spend Thanksgiving with my mom and Jojo." "What are you gonna do for Thanksgiving?"

"Well my parents are away on a cruise so I guess I'll just hang out here by myself."

"You can't spend Thanksgiving alone."

"It's ok." Sarah sighed.

"Do you wanna come to Ohio with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"I- Suddenly Sarah felt very sick. She ran upstairs to the bathroom barely making it before she threw up. She figured it was something she ate for breakfast that made her sick.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed. Sarah and John were leaving for Ohio in the morning. They were staying for two days. It was nighttime. Sarah had to get up early. She was about to go to sleep when she got a text. She looked at it and saw the smiley face.

Hey. – Sarah

Hi. What are you doing? – :)

I'm about to go to sleep. – Sarah

I figured. I just wanted to say goodnight. To bad we couldn't get together before you left. – :)

I know. We will when I get back though. Count on it. – Sarah

Oh I will. – :)

You're thinking about it already aren't you? – Sarah

Maybe. – :)

You're bad. – Sarah

You know me to well. – :)

I've gotten to know you pretty well over the last couple months. – Sarah

Yeah I'd say so. ;) – :)

Lol. – Sarah

Looking forward to your trip? – :)

Yeah but it's gonna be a little awkward being there with John. – Sarah

Yeah but it was nice of you to invite him along. – :)

Before I forget don't text me while I'm gone. – Sarah

Why? – :)

I don't want John getting more suspicious then he already is. – Sarah

Ok. – :)

I have to get to bed. – Sarah

Can I come to? – :)

Not tonight lol. – Sarah

Have a safe trip. – :)

I will. You have a good time with A. – Sarah

I will. Goodnight. – :)

Goodnight. – Sarah

The next morning Sarah and John got on the plane to Ohio. They went to there hotel. She and John went up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes I have a reservation for two rooms." Sarah said. "Sarah Cena." The woman typed in a few things on the computer.

"I'm only seeing one room with two queen sized beds."

"That's not right." "It was supposed to be two rooms." "Not two beds."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." "I'll just book the second room now."

"Unfortunately we're all booked up."

"I understand." "Thank you."

Sarah and John went up to the room. Sarah went into the bedroom.

"John I'm taking the bed closet to the window." Sarah said.

"Ok." Sarah walked back into the living room.

"I'm gonna go to my mom's to see if she needs help with anything for tomorrow." "Wanna come?"

"Yeah."

They went to Sarah's moms. They went inside.

"Mom I'm here." "I brought John." They went into the living room

"Pattie." John said. "My favorite mother-in-law." They hugged.

"Hi John." Pattie said. "How are you?"

"Aside from this memory problem pretty good."

"Any luck remembering anything at all?"

"No."

"Hi Sarah." They hugged.

"Hi mom." Sarah said.

"Is Jojo up in her room?" John asked.

"Yes." Pattie said. John went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Jojo!" John yelled up. "Joanna Renee Pierce!" "Get on down here!" A few seconds later she came down. "My favorite sister-in-law."

"I'm your only sister-in-law." They hugged.

"Sarah tells me you're in your senior year now."

"Yep."

"That's great."

"Still can't remember huh?"

"Nope."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Mom do you need help with anything." Sarah asked.

"I could use some help with the pies." Pattie said.

They'd been there for about three hours. John went into the living room that was off the kitchen. The piano was up against the wall. John sat down at the bench. He was trying to play "Mary Had A Little Lamb"

"John what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Sucking at trying to play this song."

"How come you can remember most of "Heart And Soul" but not this?"

"I don't know."

"Here." "Scoot over." He lid over. She sat next to him and showed him the right keys. They played the song together. "See it's not as hard as you make it out to be." John started to play "Heart and Soul" Sarah joined in. "Yet you remember this like nothing."

"Maybe it was because of the reward my teacher would give me for doing such a good job." He said smiling at her.

"Well that's not happening this time." She said smiling.

"Aw, come on."

Jojo was standing about fifteen away watching them. Pattie was coming down the stairs.

"Mom come here." Jojo whispered.

"What?"

"Look at them." "Is it just me or do they seem…

"Seems like old times doesn't it?" They both went upstairs.

Sarah and John finished the song.

"You did good." Sarah said.

"I had a really hot teacher." "Oh my god."

"What?"

"You're smiling."

"No I'm not." She said quickly changing her expression.

"Hell must be freezing over." "You were actually having fun with me."

"Shut up." She got up and was going up the stairs.

"I made you smile."

"Shut up Cena."

"That's still your last name to you know." When Sarah got to the top of the stairs she smiled again.

They went back to the hotel. They were in there separate beds.

"Goodnight Sarah." John said.

"Goodnight John."

The next day they went over to Sarah's mom's for Thanksgiving. Sarah ate two plates of food. Everyone was in the living room.

"Boy that was quite a meal." Pattie said.

"It was great Pattie." John said.

"Thank you John."

"Well we should get going." Sarah said.

"Sarah wait I wanted to give you your earrings back." Jojo said. "There in my room." Sarah looked at her confused.

"Oh, right." "Let's go get them."

They went upstairs to Jojo's room. Jojo shut her door

"Ok Jojo, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, are you pregnant?"

"No." "Why would you ask me that?"

"You ate a lot."

"I was hungry."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes."

"If you were pregnant that would be bad." "I know you still have feelings for John." "I saw you to at the piano yesterday."

"I'm not pregnant." "Randy and I always use a condom." "Don't worry." Oh, and I do not still have feelings for John."

"Yes you do Sarah." "You don't have to admit it but we both know you do."

Sarah and John went back to the hotel. They were in the bedroom. Both of them were changed and getting ready to lay down.

"I had fun today." Sarah said.

"Me to." "And yesterday." "Since I made you smile."

"Shut up." She said trying not to smile.

"I bet I could make you smile again." He started walking towards.

"What are you doing?" He started tickling her. "John." "John stop." She said laughing. He stopped.

"See?" "I told you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Sarah."

"What?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. He laid her down on the bed. After a few seconds she broke the kiss and crawled out from under him. "No."

"Sarah."

"John I can't."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't really you."

"Yes it is."

"No the real you loves AJ."

"No Sarah, I love you."

"Yeah the you you think you are loves me." "Not the you you really are." "What you feel for me isn't real anymore."

"I love you." "It's real." "This is real." He kissed her again. She kissed him back. He laid her down on the bed. There kisses were growing more passionate. He started kissing her acrossed her neck. She moaned. He took off her shirt. She took off his. They kissed again. He groaned into her mouth as she hands touched him. She took off his sweatpants. He took off her pants. They both moaned when he slipped inside her. They kissed. "John." She moaned. "Sarah, I've missed that sound." He groaned. "I love you." "Say it for me." He said as she continued to moan. He kissed her. "I don't care if you mean it just say it." "Ohh, ohh, I love you John." They kissed. He moved faster. "John." "Ohh, ohh, oh god, John, John." She moaned giving in. "Sarah." He groaned giving in. Without another word they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah woke up the next morning. She couldn't believe what she'd done. She'd made everything much worse then it already was. She knew last night should've never happened. Just as she thought bringing John on this trip turned out to be a disaster. Over the last two days to Sarah it'd felt like old times with John. She just wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as she could. She felt so bad for giving John false hope. Also for some reason she couldn't understand she felt bad for sleeping with John because of Randy. She'd felt very emotional lately. She got up and dressed. She was packing a few things out in the living room. John came out dressed and ready to go about a half hour later.

"Hi." He said happily.

"Hi."

"What's a matter?"

"John, about last night." "It was a big mistake."

"No it wasn't."

"I'm sorry I feel terrible." "We're not getting back together."

"Why are you doing this?" "I know you still love me."

"I only said that because you asked me to."

"I'm not talking about that." "We've been having fun these last two days." "You found that part of you." "The part that loves me."

"I do not love you."

"What was last night about then?"

"I admit that I have been having fun with you." "It felt like I finally had my husband back and I didn't want that to go away." "Like I told you last night." "It wasn't real."

"It'll be just like it was Sarah I promise."

"What do you want me to do John?" "Fall in love with you again?" "Then when you get better you go back to your half-pint slut and break my heart again?"

"That's what it is." "You're scared." "I won't hurt again I promise."

"Even though you can't remember it we've both moved on." "We have different lives now."

"Oh so this is about him to?"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, ok?"

"Has he said he loves you?" "He has hasn't he?" "Well he can't love you as much as I love you."

"For the last time I do not have a boyfriend." "Now we have to be out of here in twenty minutes so help me pack."

When Sarah and John went to the airport they got on separate planes. John had to go back on the road.

Two days had passed. John was in a diner having lunch. Randy was there to. He spotted John and went up to him.

"Hey." Randy said sitting down.

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Good." "I cooked a turkey for me and Alanna." "How did yours go with Sarah's family?"

"We had a great time."

"Really?" He said trying not to sound to surprised.

"I think some time away from everything was just what we needed." "I think we're on the track to getting back together." "She's still a little afraid but I just need to give a little more time and reassurance." "I need to show her I'm better for her then the loser I think she's seeing."

_"Fuck you." "I'm not a loser."_ He thought.

"After the night we had together I know more then ever there's still something there."

"The night you had together?" "What are you talking about?"

"We had sex."

"Wh-Really?" Randy said trying to hide his anger.

"Yeah." "It was great."

"I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sarah was sitting on the couch in the living room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"You had sex with John?! Randy said angrily.

"Oh god." "He told you?"

"Yes he told me!"

"Randy it didn't mean anything."

"Are you gonna get back together with him?!

"No."

"Well he seems to think you are!"

"Well I'm not."

"How could you do this to me?!"

"I'm sorry." "I didn't mean for it to happen." "It was a mistake."

"I don't know why I'm surprised!" "You don't love me anyway right?!" "So what does it matter?!"

"Randy, you know I have feelings for you."

"Yeah obviously those feelings don't mean shit!

"What are you saying?"

"I don't wanna see you anymore!"

"You know what?" "Fine." "I have enough to deal with without worrying about you." "Goodbye Randy."

"Goodbye Sarah!" They hung up.

Sarah was sitting there.

_"Stupid jerk." She thought. "It's not like he was ever my boyfriend anyway." "Then why do I feel so sad?" "I do care about Randy." "I do." She started to cry. "Not like it matters anymore, it's over."_

A few days later Sarah went to the doctor. She went to see if she could get something for the nausea she'd been having. They'd ran some tests. Sarah was waiting for the doctor to come into her office. The doctor came in and sat behind her desk.

"Well Sarah I can't give you any medicine for the nausea." The doctor said.

"Why not?"

"You're not sick." "You're pregnant."

"What?" "No." "I can't be pregnant." She said shocked.

"You are."

"Oh god." "No." She started to cry. "I can't have this baby." She said through her tears.

"I understand the worry you have given what happened last time." "The chances of that happening again are very minimal."

"It's not just that." She said continuing to cry.

"What is it?"

"My husband isn't the father." "His best friend is."


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah was sitting there in shock. The doctor had just told her she was pregnant. She knew she couldn't keep the baby. John would kill Randy if she did.

"I have to have an abortion." Sarah said.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"No but I have to." "There's no other choice."

"Are you certain the baby's not your husband's?"

"Yes." "We're going through a divorce."

"So you haven't been sleeping together?"

"We did once but that was just days ago."

"I see."

"I've been sleeping with his best friend for four months." "He's the father."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"I don't think he'll talk to me." "We recently broke our affair off."

"Let's go back into one of the examination rooms and determine how far along you are."

"Alright."

They went back into a room. Sarah laid down on the bed the doctor hooked her to the machine.

"Nine weeks." The doctor said. "Can you see it?"

"Yes." She said with tears in her eyes. The doctor hooked the machine. Sarah sat up. "How could this have happened?" "We used a condom every time."

"Did one ever break?"

"No."

"Sometimes they can be defective." "Look, you're still early enough in the pregnancy where you have time to think about things." "Go home." "Think about what you wanna do."

"Ok."

"I strongly advise you to contact the father." "In the meantime I'm going to give you some pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok."

A few days had passed. John was still on the road. Sarah had no idea what do to. She still hadn't told Randy about the baby. Sarah was sitting at home. She needed to talk to someone she always confided in in times of crisis. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Jojo's number.

"Hello?" Jojo said.

"Hi Jojo."

"Sarah you sound scared what's wrong?"

"I'm in a lot of trouble."

"What's wrong?"

"Jojo…She started to cry.

"It's ok."

"No it isn't." "I'm pregnant."

"I knew it." "Does Randy know?"

"No." "I haven't told him yet." "We broke it off a few days ago."

"Why?"

"After me and John came back from mom's we slept together."

"I knew that would happen eventually."

"It was a mistake." "He told Randy about it." "Randy called me and said he didn't wanna see me anymore." "I said fine and we haven't talked since." "I miss him but at same time I'm mad at him." "Then I have John wanting to get back together with me." "Now to top it off I'm pregnant." "I can't keep the baby Jojo."

"So what's that mean?" "You're gonna get an abortion?"

"I don't know."

"If I keep it it's gonna turn into World War III between John and Randy?"

"Sarah, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." "I mean there's John to factor in." "Then there's what happened last time." "I don't think I could go through that again."

"I know this is a confusing time for you but I'm here for you."

"I know."

A week had passed. Sarah still hadn't told Randy about the baby. John had just gotten home a few hours ago. Sarah was in her music room playing the piano. She got a text. When she picked it up she was surprised to see the smiley face.

What? – Sarah

I'm at the Boston airport. Please meet me at the hotel. I wanna talk about us. – :)

Fine. I have something I talk to you about anyway. – Sarah

An hour later Sarah went to the hotel. When she went into the room Randy was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry." "I know how confusing things are for you right now." "It's just when John told me you two had slept together, it really hurt me."

"I know." "Like I tried to tell you though Randy." "It didn't mean anything." "That was just a one time mistake." "That's all." "You hurt me to." "When you said my feelings for you didn't mean anything." "How could you say that?"

"I'm sorry." "I didn't mean that." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Yes." "Is that so hard to believe?"

"You've just never said you missed me before."

"Well I do."

"I wanna keep seeing each other."

"Me to."

"Come here." They kissed and hugged. "I love you Sarah."

"Randy I have something very important to tell you."

"What?"

"Last week I found out that, I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow." He said shocked.

"How would you feel if I got an abortion?"

"Please don't do that."

"Well Randy I kind of have to." "What about John?"

"This is gonna hurt him bad and that's really gonna suck." "I want you to keep the baby though Sarah." "So we have to come clean."

"John's not the only reason I'm considering abortion." "What if…She got tears in her tears. "What if I have a miscarriage again?"

"That was just bad luck." "It doesn't mean it'll happen again."

"We don't know it won't either."

"This our baby though Sarah." "I know you don't really want to rid of it."

"No I don't."

"You know I'll be a good father to it."

"I know that." "Ok." "I'm keeping it." He kissed her. "What's the best way to tell John?"

"We'll think about that after."

"After what?"

"After our make up sex." They kissed and laid back on the couch.

**No update tomorrow. It's my birthday so I'm taking a break for the day.**


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed. In two days Sarah and Randy were telling John about there relationship and the baby. Sarah was really nervous and she felt bad about it. Especially given the condition John was in. Sarah knew John was going to lose it when they told him. Sarah's was at the doctor's. Randy was meeting her there. She was waiting outside for him. About five minutes later he came walking up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"How are you?"

"Fine." "Come on let's get inside we don't want to be late."

Sarah and Randy were in the examination room. The doctor came in.

"Hello Sarah." She said.

"Hi." The doctor looked at Randy.

"Is this the father?"

"Yes I am." Randy said.

"I'm doctor Porter." She looked at Sarah. "Ok Sarah let's get started." Sarah laid back the doctor hooked her to the machine. After a few seconds the baby appeared on the screen.

"There's the baby Randy." Sarah said happily.

"It's beautiful." Randy said. "How far along?"

"Three months." The doctor said. "Do you have any children mister…

"Orton." "Randy Orton." "Yes I do." "A five year old from my previous marriage."

"Sarah I'm going to give you some sonogram pictures." She said looking at Sarah.

"Ok."

"And don't worry everything still looks great."

After the doctor Sarah went home. John was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." Sarah said.

"Hi." "I wanna talk to you."

"Ok." She said down next to him. "What's up?"

"Let's go on a date."

"What?"

"Let's at least try to rekindle what we had." "I know we can."

"John don't do this."

"Please just give it a chance."

"I can't."

"And we're back to him."

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"What does he do to make you like him more?" "What?" "I'll do it."

"John." "I can be your friend but that's where it ends." "Our days as a couple are over."

"I love you."

"I know." "I'm sorry." She went upstairs.

Later that night Sarah was at the hotel with Randy. They were laying in bed. Randy was holding Sarah.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"I'm just thinking."

"About tomorrow?"

"Yeah." "It's gonna be terrible."

"I know but we need to tell him." "Eventually he's gonna see that you're pregnant."

"I know." "I just feel like the most horrible person on the face on the planet."

"I don't feel good about it either."

"I mean for John to here not only that I've been sleeping wit his best friend but I'm having his baby." "How do I even find the words to begin?"

"I'll be there to help you." "It's gonna be bad but there will be some advantages to telling John the truth."

"Like what?"

"Like instead of just meeting here all the time I can finally take you on a real date."

"That sounds nice."

"Just think of something positive." "Like our baby." They kissed.

The next evening the doorbell rang. Sarah took a deep breath and opened it. Randy was standing there.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi." Randy went in.

"You look scared to death."

"I am."

"It's gonna be ok."

"John can you come down here?" John came down the stairs.

"Randy." John said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"John let's go into the kitchen." "Randy and I need to talk to you." They went into the kitchen and sat down.

"What's going on?"

"John we- She looked at Randy. "Randy I can't."

"It's ok Sarah." Randy said.

"John, I have been seeing someone."

"I knew it." John said. "Who?"

"Me." Randy said.

"What?"

"John I'm really sorry."

"We both are." Sarah said. "We didn't plan it."

"Wait a minute." He looked at Randy. "Am I hearing this right?" "You're sleeping with my wife?"

"Yes." "I'm sorry."

"This is a joke right?"

"No."

"You son of a bitch!" "You're sleeping with my wife." "You had to pick Sarah for a fling!"

"It's not just a fling John." "I love her."

"What?!"

"There's more John." Sarah said.

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant." "Randy's the father."

"You motherfucker!" John punched Randy in the face. He tackled him to the ground. "I'll fucking kill you!" He was punching Randy in the face. Randy was covering up.

"John stop!" Sarah yelled. "Get off of him!" "Ow!" Sarah sat on the ground and started to cry. Her hand went over her stomach. She felt herself start to bleed. "I'm bleeding!" John got of Randy. Randy's face was bleeding.

"John call 911." Randy said. John went to call 911.

"No." Sarah said. "Randy not again. "Ow!" "Please not again."

"It's gonna be ok Sarah."


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah was rushed to the hospital. Randy and John were both in the waiting room. They were waiting for the doctor to come and tell them the condition of Sarah and the baby. John had a million things going through his head. Not only was he worried about Sarah. He was still trying to process what Sarah and Randy had told him. Randy came and sat acrossed from John.

"What?" John said annoyed.

"I just wanted to apologize again." "I'm so sorry." "I never would've dreamed in a million years that me and Sarah-

"Apologize?" "Apologize?" "Do you think anything you say will make me feel any better?" "No wonder she won't take me back." "It all makes sense now." "It's all your fault."

"No."

"Yes." "If it wasn't for you I'd have Sarah back by now."

"John when you two lost the baby, over time it caused irreparable damage to your relationship."

"I'm sure Sarah told you everything about it." "Why her Randy?" "Why?"

"Like we said, it just happened."

"So it just happened that you repeatedly took my wife to bed over and over again?" "Not only that but you just happened to get her pregnant?"

"When it first started it was nothing but a sexual relationship." "As it went on we started talking about things." "The baby." "How unhappy you both were." "I started developing other feelings." "I fell in love with her."

"Well that's just perfect."

"She never cheated on you." "When we got together you guys were already over."

"Didn't her wedding ring make it a bit strange?"

"As for the pregnancy that was really unplanned."

"I hate you for sleeping with Sarah but not only did you attempt to take her." "You wanna take the family I should've had to?"

"I'm sorry."

"So you're together?"

"Officially no."

"She doesn't love you does she?"

"I think deep down she does." "She's just afraid to admit it."

"No she doesn't love you." "You know why?" "She still loves me."

"She's told me lots of times you guys are over."

"It didn't seem over on Thanksgiving." Randy got an angry look on his face when John said that.

"Look John, I know you're going through a rough time right now but watch it."

"Or what?"

"You know whether you remember it or not, you were sleeping with another woman." "A woman who according to her you loved."

"Yeah but it wasn't Samantha was it?" "I'd never go after someone you were with because friends don't do that."

"You don't think I feel bad about it."

"At what point did you feel bad, huh?" "When you took Sarah into a bedroom?" "As you were having sex with her?" "Huh when?"

"John- The doctor came. Randy stood up. "How is she?"

Randy had been in Sarah's room for about ten minutes. She opened her eyes.

"Randy." She said.

"It's ok, I'm right here." He said going over to her bedside. "You're gonna be ok."

"I had another miscarriage didn't I?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." "I'm sorry sweetheart." They hugged. She started to cry.

"I knew this would happen." "I knew it."

"The doctor thinks it was from stress."

"I'm just not meant to be a mother." "That's what it is."

"No." "You'll be a mother someday."

"No I won't because I'm getting on the pill." "I refuse to go through this a third time." "And John." "Poor John." "Now we've hurt him for nothing." "What did I do to deserve this?" She started crying harder.

"It's ok." "I love you." He kissed her on the forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since Sarah had her miscarriage. She was devastated. She couldn't believe this happened to her again. Unless it was to go to the bathroom or shower she refused to leave her bedroom. When she wasn't crying she was sleeping. She would barely eat anything. It was an every day struggle for John to get her to eat something. Sarah was in bed asleep. She was dreaming.

**Sarah was in the kitchen making dinner. A five year old little girl came into the room.**

**"Hi mommy." She said.**

**"Hi." "Where's daddy?"**

**"In the living room." "Daddy." John came into the room.**

**"What sweetie?" He asked.**

**"Mommy wants you." John went over to Sarah. They kissed.**

**"Did you get everything from the store?" Sarah asked looking at John.**

**"Yep." "I love you Sarah."**

**"I love you to John."**

**"Mommy." The little girl said.**

**"What?"**

**"Why did you let me die?"**

**"What?"**

**"I'm not alive and it's your fault." "You let me die!" "You killed me!"**

**"No."**

**"You let me die!" She kept repeating over and over.**

**"No." "I loved you." "I wanted you." She started to cry.**

**"You didn't want to be my mommy!"**

**"I did." "I swear I did." She said through her tears. "I did."**

Sarah bolted upright in bed and started sobbing loudly. John came into the room. He got on the bed and held Sarah.

"It's ok Sarah." He said. "It was just a dream." "It was just a dream." "It's gonna be ok."

As John was trying to calm Sarah down he started remembering some things.

**Flashback**

**It'd been three months since Sarah lost the baby. Sarah and John were laying in bed. Sarah was faced away from him. He started kissing the back of her neck.**

**"John stop." She said.**

**"Come on." "It's been a few months." "I know we both haven't been in a good mood." "Maybe it's just what we need."**

**"No get away from me."**

**"Fine."**

**"Fine."**

**Eight months later**

**John was in a hotel room laying in bed with AJ. They kissed.**

**"I'm glad I'm back on the road." John said. "I can't stand being at home."**

**"I know baby." "Soon it'll all be over." "Then we don't have to hide anymore."**

**"I love you AJ."**

**"I love you to."**

**End Of Flashback**

The next morning John went up to Sarah's room.

"Sarah I made breakfast." He said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Sarah you have to eat."

"I don't want to."

"Don't do this to yourself."

"I want my babies."

"I know." The doorbell rang. "I'll be right back."

John went downstairs and opened the door. Randy was standing there.

"What the fuck do you want?" John said.

"I'm here to see Sarah."

"You're no longer welcome at my house."

"This is her house to." "I think I have every right to see my girlfriend."

"You're girlfriend?" "Sarah's not your girlfriend." "You said so yourself." "You know what she is?" "She's my wife."

"Let me in."

"Fuck you."

"God damn it let me in." "Or I'll call Sarah and tell her you won't and she will." John stepped aside. Randy went in.

Randy went up to Sarah's room.

"Hey." He said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." He got on the bed and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Have you had anymore of those dreams?"

"I had one last night."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't wanna wake you."

"I was probably up anyway." "I think about you a lot at night."

"You do?"

"Yeah I wonder if you're ok."

"After last week I thought I'd never hear from you again."

"Baby listen, I won't abandon you like he did ok?" "I promise." "I love you to much."

"I love you to."

"What?" Randy said looking at her.

"I love you Randy." They kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks had passed. Sarah still refused to leave her room. Randy had been on the road but he called Sarah every night to check on her. He made her promise that she was eating and she was. Not that she wanted to. John was starting to remember other things. He remembered that he loved AJ. He also remembered how cruel and uncaring he was to Sarah when she lost there baby. He felt terrible about it. He was coming home today for two days. He was determined to make it up to her and prove to her that he'd changed and that he'd never be like that again. Sarah was sitting on here bed. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sarah it's Beth."

"Hi."

"I've got good news." "Everything's been negotiated and you'll be getting the final copy of the divorce papers next week."

"That's great."

"I figured you be pleased."

"Thank you for calling."

"Bye."

"Bye."

John had been home for two hours. Sarah was still in her room. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"The same."

"I wish there was something I can do to make you feel better."

"Just talking to you helps a little."

"Have you left your room at all?"

"Not much."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you need to spend a few days with me."

"You want me to come to Missouri?"

"Yeah." "I really wanna see you."

"I wanna see you to but what about John?"

"What about him?"

"What am I supposed to tell him?"

"The truth will work."

"Alright let me call the airport and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok." "I love you." "See you when you get here."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Sarah booked her flight and packed a bag. She went downstairs.

"Hey you're finally up." John said standing up from the couch. "Where are you going?" He asked noticing the bag in her hand.

"I'm gonna go spend a few days Randy."

"Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Don't go."

"John don't do this."

"I'm starting to remember." "I was horrible to you." "I don't blame you for wanting the divorce." "Give me a chance to prove to you that it can be different." "Just one chance." "That's all I ask."

"Did your lawyer call you?"

"No."

"I got a call from mine." "As of next week our divorce will be finalized."

"No Sarah please."

"I'm sorry John but I don't wanna be with you anymore." "I want to be with Randy." "I love Randy." "I have to go." She went to the door.

"Sarah." John walked up to her and kissed her.

"I have to go." She left.

A few hours later Sarah was at Randy's. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi come on in." Randy said. She went in.

"Hi." They kissed. They sat on the couch. "I have good news."

"What's that?"

"My lawyer called me today." "As of next week my divorce will be final."

"That's great." "How's John taking it?"

"Not well he's begging me to stop it." "I'm not though." "He's starting to remember some."

"That's good."

"He promised me he'd change." "I told him today that I want to be with you."

"Really?" "You do?"

"Of course I do." "I love you."

"So does this mean I can call you my girlfriend now?"

"Yes."

"Finally." They kissed.

Later that night Sarah and Randy were in bed asleep. She popped and started sobbing. That woke Randy up.

"Baby it's ok." He said as he hugged her. "Ssh." "I'm right here." "It's ok." "It's ok."

The next night they were sitting in the living room.

"Sarah." Randy said.

"What?"

"Wanna take a bubble bath?"

"I'm not ready to have sex yet."

"We don't have to have sex." "We can just sit in the tub and relax."

"Ok."

They went upstairs. Randy lit some candles. They were in the tub. He was sitting behind her.

"See isn't this nice?"

"Yeah."

"Sarah when I get Alanna next weekend I want you to be here to." "You two should get to know each other better."

"Ok." "I really don't know her all that well." "I mean we've met a few times but that's it." "I'm glad I came here."

"Me to."

"Being with you makes me feel better."

"I'm glad."

"I never asked you how you're doing with all of this."

"It hurts but my main concern is you." "I just want you feel better." "I don't want you to be sad anymore."

"That's really sweet."

"I know you need lots of time but maybe eventually we could talk about trying again."

"For a baby?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I can do that."

"It's ok." "We could always adopt." "Not that we have to decide right now." "We can still think about it."

"Yeah." "I can't believe after next week I'll be Sarah Pierce again."

"Do you think you'd ever wanna change your last name again?"

"Maybe." "When I get back to Massachusetts I need to get a hold of my realtor." "Starting next week the house is John's." "I should've already have a place picked out but his accident happened and that threw me off track."

"Where are you gonna move?"

"Back to Akron."

"Are you open to other places?" "I know a great place you could live."

"Where?"

"Right here with me."

"Wait?" She said looking back at him. "Are you asking me to move in?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna think about it."

"Ok." They kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

A week had passed. The final copy of the divorce papers came through came through three days ago. Sarah had to be out of the house in two days. She was still debating on whether or not to move in with Randy. In the meantime she was still looking for places in Akron. John was still slowly regaining parts of his memory. He was pretty broken up that they were now divorced. He knew she was looking for a new place to live but he didn't know she was considering moving in with Randy. She was getting some of her things packed. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Jojo said.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"A little better." "I feel bad for John though."

"He's taking it hard huh?"

"Yeah." "I wish he could see it's better this way."

"Have you found a place yet?"

"No I'm still looking."

"You're still moving back here right?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to go see Randy last week and he asked me to move in with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know yet." "I have to decide soon because I have to be out of here in two days." "I love him but I-

"What?"

"I didn't tell you I told him I loved him?"

"No."

"I said it a week after I lost the baby." "I knew he would always be there for me." "He said it and for the first time, I said it back."

"So are you guys a couple now?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." The line beeped. "I gotta go Jojo." "It's my realtor."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Sarah got on a plane for Akron. She was back by the afternoon. She walked through the door. John was coming out of the kitchen. He stopped and stood there.

"Hi." He said.

"I found an apartment in Akron." "I'm taking it." "I'll be out by tomorrow."

"Sarah isn't there anything I can do to talk you out of this?"

"I've moved on John."

"What does Randy have that I don't have?"

"It's not a competition." "We love each other."

"Sarah you don't belong with Randy." "You belong with me."

"Has any more of your memory came back?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember anything about you and AJ?"

"Most of it."

"Maybe you should try getting back with her."

"I want you Sarah." "I love you."

"I know." He turned his back to her. She saw him wipe his eyes.

"John." She went over to him and hugged him. "You're gonna be ok."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't a better husband."

"Everything wasn't all your fault." "I'm to blame just as much as you are."

"Be happy."

"I will." "You to." She kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs to finish getting her things together.

It was the weekend. Sarah had moved in to her place. She hadn't told Randy about it yet. They were at his house waiting for Alanna to come.

"You look nervous." Randy said.

"I am a little bit."

"It's not like you never met her before."

"I know but I'm gonna be in her life a lot more now."

"Everything's gonna be fine." The doorbell rang. Randy got up to get it. A few seconds later Randy and Alanna came back to the couch. They sat down. "Alanna do you remember Sarah?" Alanna looked at Sarah.

"Yeah." Alanna said. "Uncle John's wife right?"

"Not anymore." Sarah said. "Uncle John and I split up."

"Oh."

"Alanna, Sarah is daddy's girlfriend." Randy said.

"Are you gonna marry her to?"

"Maybe someday."

"I'm hungry."

"I'll start dinner right now." Randy got up and went into the kitchen.

Alanna got off the couch and got into her bag. She pulled out a book.

"Sarah will you read to me please?" Alanna asked getting back on the couch.

"Sure."

A few hours later Randy put Alanna to bed. Then he and Sarah went to bed.

"Alanna's great." Sarah said.

"She likes you." "I can tell."

"At least tonight I got a taste of what's it's like to be a parent." "You're really lucky."

"Sarah like I said if you want a baby we can have a baby one way or another."

"I guess I'm still hurting."

"Of course you are." "These things take time." "Have you given any more thought to living here?"

"Yeah." "I want to talk to you about that." "It's not that I wouldn't love living with you."

"But?"

"But I just got divorced and I'm not sure I want to rush back into that type of a commitment yet." "I rented an apartment in Akron." "I need to live on my own for a little while."

"You need more time." "I understand."

"That doesn't mean that I love you any less."

"I know you love me." "I love you to." "Whenever you're ready the offer still stands."

"Good.


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah had lived in her new apartment for a month. She talked to Randy on the phone every day. They hadn't seen each other since she spent the weekend at his house. Raw was coming to Cleveland tomorrow. Sarah was going. She was sitting at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me either."

"You know tomorrow will be the first time we won't be hiding being together."

"I know."

"I'm gonna warn you now." "There are a few people that will be giving us dirty looks when they see us."

"Why?"

"They were friends with both me and John." "They took his side." "They think I swooped in and stole you away from him."

"His side?" "There are no sides." "We fell in love with each other plain and simple."

"I know but some people don't see it that way."

"Well screw them."

"That's what I say to." "I'm gonna get off of here and go to bed."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next night Sarah was at the arena. She went into Randy's locker room. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said sitting down next to him. They kissed.

"Here." He handed her a bouquet of blue roses.

"Aw thank you."

"You're welcome." She kissed him.

"You haven't seen my apartment yet." "Wanna spend the night tonight?"

"Sure." "I have be up by seven though."

"Ok."

John went to the Diva's Locker Room. He asked to see AJ. She came out.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing ok." "How are you doing?"

"Most of my memory is back."

"That's great."

"I can remember being with you now and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." "It wasn't your fault." "I'd like to try again."

"Try what?"

"Us."

"Ok." "Wanna go out on Saturday?"

"Sure."

Sarah was getting a Coke from the pop machine. When she turned around John was standing there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"How have you been?"

"Good."

"Good.

"Are you here seeing Randy?"

"Yeah." "Well it was nice seeing you."

"Nice seeing you to." Sarah walked away.

After the show Sarah and Randy went back to her apartment. They were sitting on the couch.

"This is a really nice place." Randy said.

"Thanks."

"Sarah in two weeks when I go home again." "I want you to come."

"Ok."

"I wanna introduce you to my parents."

"You want me to meet your parents."

"Yeah." "They should see what a great person you are to."

"Ok."

"Good." They kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks had passed. Sarah was meeting Randy's parents tomorrow. She was really nervous about it. She hadn't done the meet the family thing since she was dating John. Sarah had just got to Randy's. She rang the doorbell. He answered it.

"Why did you ring the doorbell?" Randy asked. "I've told you you can just come in."

"I know." "Sorry." She went in. They kissed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." "Something smells good."

"I made dinner."

"Randy you didn't have to do that." "I mean you just flew home."

"Well I'm hungry and I'm sure you're probably hungry."

"Yeah."

"Come on it should be done in about ten minutes."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"That was a great dinner." Sarah said.

"Thank you." "That was one of the not so many benefits of being with my ex-wife." "She taught me how to cook." "Oh here before I forget." He said reaching into one of his jean pockets. He pulled out two keys and handed them to her.

"What are these?"

"Your keys to the house." "Front door and back."

"Thank you."

"My parents are really looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me to."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be they're gonna love you." "I promise."

Back at John's house in Massachusetts he and AJ were laying in bed. AJ looked at him. He seemed so far away.

"John what's a matter?" She asked.

"Nothing." "Everything's fine."

"You usually aren't so down after." "It used to make you really happy."

"It still does." "You were great." "I'm just really tired." He kissed her.

The next morning Sarah and Randy were both getting ready for the day. Sarah was in the bathroom. She just finished brushing her teeth. Randy came in to brush his. Sarah opened a little tiny case. Little tiny pills were inside.

"Are those birth control pills?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." "I've been taking them for the last two months." "Just incase we decide to start having sex again."

"Oh."

"I want to thank you for being so patient." "I know not having sex must be killing you."

"Sarah there's no rush." "I want you to feel comfortable."

"I know and that's so nice of you."

Later that night they went to go see Randy's parents. They'd just pulled in the driveway. Randy looked at Sarah and noticed a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry ok?"

"Ok."

"Everything's gonna be fine."

They went into the house and into the living room where his parents were.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Randy said. "Sarah this is my mom Elaine and my dad Bob.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Orton." She said.

"Please, we insist that you call us Bob and Elaine." Bob said.

"Ok." They all sat down.

"So Randy tells us that you're a photographer." Elaine said.

"Yes I am."

"What kind of photography?

"All different types." "I take pictures for magazines, catalogs, weddings."

"You and my mom have an instrument in common." Randy said. "When I was a kid she used to give piano lessons for extra money."

"You play the piano Sarah?" Elaine asked.

"Yes I do." Sarah said. "I started taking lessons when I was six and just stuck with it."

"Did Randy tell you he can play the piano to?"

"No he didn't." She said looking at him surprised.

"From ages eight to twelve I made him practice." "Three hours a day." "Five days a week."

"Well I have a piano in my apartment." "Next time we're both there he'll have to show be what he can do."

After sitting there for a few hours they went back to Randy's. They were sitting up in bed.

"I had fun tonight." Sarah said.

"I knew you would." "I told you they would love you just like I do." They kissed. It quickly became passionate. They laid down. He got on top of her. He felt her hands go under his shirt. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. "Are you sure baby?"

"Yes I'm sure." She kissed him.

Afterward she was laying on his chest. She looked up at him. He was smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." "I'm just so happy.

"I'm happy to." "I never thought I'd be this happy ever again."

"Me either."

"I mean there was my first baby." "Then the divorce." "Then our baby." "You stuck by me though and that's one of the reasons why I fell in love you."

"I love you so much Sarah."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"So when do I get my meet your family?"

"When do you want to?"

"Soon."


	19. Chapter 19

Sarah and Randy had been together for two years. Sarah had moved in with him last year. They were very happy. She would still see John on occasion at the arenas. He'd been dating AJ for the last two years. Tomorrow was Sarah and Randy's two year anniversary. He was coming home tomorrow. Sarah was sitting at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Going through some pictures."

"I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either."

"I can't believe it'll be two years since we started going out.

"I know." "The best two years of my life."

"Mine to."

"Sarah."

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Randy." She said laughing.

"What?" "We haven't seen each other in two months."

"Yeah." "Don't worry." "We'll make up for it tomorrow."

"Several times."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That sounds fun."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Randy walked through the door. Sarah was sitting on the couch.

"Honey I'm home." He said.

"Hi." When he came over to the couch she noticed blue roses in his hand.

"Happy anniversary."

"Aw." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed. Sarah got up to go put them in water. She put them in a vase on the end table next to the couch. Randy was sitting on the couch. "Come here." She sat down next to him.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me to." "You know we don't have to be at the restaurant for a couple of hours."

"Really?" "What do you wanna do until then?"

"Use your imagination."

"Ok." They kissed and laid back on the couch.

After dinner they came home and changed there clothes. They got on Randy's motorcycle. It was nighttime. They went to a lake. The moon was shining bright and the stars were out. Sarah was sitting sideways on the bike. Randy was standing up.

"I wanna give you your present."

"Alright." He took a little box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"I told myself I'd never do this again unless I knew it was going to work." "I know what we have will last forever." He opened the box. "Sarah, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said with tears coming down her cheeks. He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They hugged and kissed. "I love you Randy."

"I love you to Sarah."


	20. Chapter 20

Sarah and Randy had been engaged for six months. They were getting married in four. Raw was in Missouri tonight. Sarah got up early in the morning. It was eight o' clock in the morning. She knew Randy would be home in about a half hour. She started making breakfast for them. A half hour later he came through the door. He went into the kitchen

"Hi honey." Sarah said. She put Randy's food on a plate and put it on the table.

"Hi." "You didn't have to make breakfast."

"I wanted to have a nice surprise waiting for you when you got home." "Plus when I woke up I was starving." She kissed him. They sat down to eat.

"Am I gonna get breakfast like this even after were married?"

"Of course."

"Are you still coming with me tonight?"

"Yeah." "I can't wait I haven't been there in a long time."

"I talked to Alanna last night." "She said to tell you hi."

"I can't wait to see how she looks at our wedding." "She's gonna look so beautiful."

"I bet she won't be the only one." Randy said smiling. "Sarah I've been thinking." "Maybe it's time we start thinking about adoption."

"Adoption?"

"Yeah." "I know how much you want a baby."

"I'm onboard with it but let's wait until after we're married." "It gives us better chances that way."

"How do you know?"

"I've been researching it."

"You have?"

"Yes and the odds are greater with married couples then single parents or dating couples."

"Ok we'll wait then."

"Alright."

Later that night Sarah was at the arena in catering. She was getting something to eat.

"Hey Sarah." John said. She looked over. John was getting a coffee.

"Hi John." "It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has." "How's AJ?"

"We broke up two months ago."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be." "I loved her but I didn't feel like it was going anywhere." "So I broke it off."

"I'm sure you'll find the right one someday."

"Yeah." He said not sounding so sure. "So I heard through the grapevine you're getting married."

"Yes I am."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." "I know that's hard for you to say."

"Well it's no secret that I despise your boyfriend." "I've always wanted nothing but good things for you though."

"I know that John."

"As long as you're happy that's all that matters."

"I am happy."

"Good." "I've got a match I've gotta go get ready."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Sarah went back to Randy's locker room. Randy was in the ring. As she was eating she felt sick. She went into the bathroom and threw up.

_"No I don't want to be pregnant again."_ She thought.

A few days later she went to the doctor. They ran some tests. When the doctor came in and sat down Sarah felt like she was experiencing déjà vu. The doctor sat down behind her desk.

"Well Sarah." The doctor said. "You are pregnant."

"I figured." "Are you available to perform an abortion next Friday?"

"You wish to terminate your pregnancy?"

"Yes." "I've had two prior miscarriages and I'm not going through it a third time."

"Why next Friday?"

"My boyfriend's out of town for work until next Thursday."

"Would you like to discuss this with him before you make your appointment."

"No." "I'm doing it no matter what."

"Ok." "Does next Friday at nine o' clock in the morning work for you?"

"Yes." "Also is there something you can do to prevent me from having any more pregnancies."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Then I could also perform a tubal ligation."

"Tying my tubes right?"

"Correct."

"Yes I would like that done as well."

A week had passed. Randy was coming home tonight. Sarah knew this would be a tough conversation. She heard the front door open.

"I'm home." Randy said.

"Hi." "Come sit next to me." He could tell there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"We need to talk." "Last week I found out I'm pregnant." "I've already made an abortion appointment for tomorrow." "I can't go through it again." "Please support me on this."


	21. Chapter 21

Sarah was sitting there waiting for Randy's response. It had only been a few moments since Sarah told him what she planned to do. It seemed like he'd been silent for a very long time.

"Don't do it." He finally said.

"I'm sorry Randy, I have to."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." "I've already had two miscarriages and refuse to let this be my third."

"You don't know if it will be or not."

"If you've had a miscarriage before the chances go up with each pregnancy." "I've already had two."

"I want you to keep it."

"I'm sorry I can't."

"You could if you wanted to."

"That's the point." "I don't want to."

"So what I want doesn't matter?"

"It does but I can't go through this pain again." "We can still adopt like we were planning."

"Why adopt when we can have our own baby?"

"Please try to understand."

"Sorry this just isn't as easy for me as it is for you."

"How could you say that?" She said angrily. "You think this is easy for me?" "It's not." "You know what it did to me the last two times." "I'm getting my tubes tied while I'm there to."

"What?"

"I want you to come with me." "I need you to help me through this." "Please."

"I can't come with you." "You have the right to do what you want." "I think it's a mistake and can't and won't support your decision." "I'm sorry."

"Fine." "With or without your support I'm still doing this." He got up and left.

The next morning Sarah was in the kitchen. She had to leave in a few minutes for her appointment. Randy came into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind and come with me?" Sarah said.

"No."

"Fine."

"Sarah don't do this."

"I know this is hard for you to accept but I thought you of all people would be a little more supportive."

"Sarah if you do this, I can't be with you anymore."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're telling me I either keep the baby or you're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you." "I thought you loved me."

"Just tell me that you'll keep the baby and this all goes away."

"Go to hell." She took her engagement ring off and sat it on the kitchen counter. "I have to stay in the hospital overnight." "As soon as I'm released I'll be by to get my things." She left.

A few hours later Sarah was in her hospital room. She already had the abortion and tubal ligation. She was feeling sad as she was told be common after the abortion. She tried calling Patty and didn't get an answer. Then she tried Jojo but didn't get an answer. She needed someone to talk to and could only think of one more person to call. So she dialed his number.

"Hello?" John said.

"John, it's Sarah."

"Boy this is a surprise." "What's up?"

"I'm sorry to call you." "I just really needed someone to talk to and I can't get a hold of my mom or Jojo."

"It's ok." "Where's Randy?"

"We broke up today."

"Why?"

"Two weeks ago I found out I was pregnant." "I made an appointment to get an abortion and have my tubes tied today." "When I told Randy about it yesterday he refused to support my decision and refused to come with me." "Today before I left he said if I went through with it he was gonna break up with me." "So I left the ring on the counter and I left."

"Have you already had the procedures done?"

"Yeah."

"You had to go through an abortion and a surgery all by yourself?"

"Yeah." She started to cry.

"Don't cry Sarah."

"They told me I'd feel sad after the abortion." "I know I did the right thing." "It still wasn't easy and it still hurts."

"I know." "I'm sorry you had to go through this." "How long are you gonna be there?"

"Until tomorrow."

"What hospital are you at?"

"Memorial."

"In St. Louis?"

"Yeah."

They talked for a little while longer and hung up. Several hours had passed. Sarah was looking out the window in her room. The sun was setting. The sky was a pretty pink purpleish color. She heard a knock at door and looked towards it.

"Come in." She said. John walked in.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you be alone." He went up to her. They hugged.

"That's so nice of you."

"How are you doing?"

"Not so good."

"Well whatever you need to talk about, I'm here."


	22. Chapter 22

Three months had passed since Sarah and Randy broke up. She'd moved back to Ohio. She decided that even if she started dating someone again she was never moving again. She was surprisingly happy on her own. She hadn't been single for years and she enjoyed it. She just got done taking some pictures. As she was driving down the road she noticed she was coming up on her favorite ice cream stand. "Strickland's Frozen Custard" She decided to stop and get an ice cream cone. Chocolate was her favorite. As she was walking back to her car she noticed John five cars down from her. He was sitting on his back bumper eating an ice cream cone. She went over to him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." "Did you move back like you were planning?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry I haven't called lately I've been busy."

"That's alright." "If anyone knows how hectic your work schedule is it's me."

"That's true."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have an autograph signing in the Akron Civic Center."

"That's where we met."

"I remember."

"That was a crazy day."

"Yeah but the night was pretty fun as I recall." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah." "I never thought you'd call me after that night."

"I told you I would but you didn't believe, did you?"

"Nope."

"When I met you that day you were pretty shy." "By that night you weren't so shy anymore."

"I remember for months no one believed me when I told them I slept with you."

"I don't think they did until the first time you brought me home to meet the family."

"Me either." "So decided to stop for an ice cream cone huh?"

"Yeah." "Thanks to you I stop here every time I'm in town."

"The first time I brought you here I knew you'd love it." "What are you doing later?"

"Just going back to the hotel."

"If you want you can come check out my new apartment."

"Ok." "Is eight o' clock ok?"

"That's fine." "I'll text you the directions."

"Ok."

"I have to go but I'll see you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night it was almost eight o' clock. Sarah was waiting for John to get there. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. She answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. She noticed a bouquet of blue roses in his hand. "Who are the roses for?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I thought they would make a nice house warming present."

"Thank you." She said as she took them.

"You're welcome."

"You can sit down if you want to."

"Ok." He sat down Sarah put the roses in some water and sat down next to John. "For an apartment this place is huge."

"It should be." "I pay nine-hundred dollars a month rent."

"So how are you doing with everything?"

"A lot better."

"That's great."

"At least I never have to worry about being in that situation again."

"Yeah."

"So how's your love life?"

"Non-existent."

"Mine's not much better."

"I still can't believe what Randy did to you."

"Me either." "I really thought he loved me and he turned out to be no better then y- "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you for thinking that." "I treated you terribly."

"It's ironic." "We both started having affairs with other people thinking it would be better." "Now neither of us are with them."

"After my accident I was never truly happy with AJ." "I tried to be." "I really did."

"I was never unfaithful to you." "I didn't do anything with Randy until after we were already divorcing." "I just want to know that."

"I know Randy told me." "Now I believe him."

"I still feel bad about ruining the friendship between you two."

"You didn't."

"Yes I did." "You guys were like brothers."

"No." "It was his fault." "Not yours."

"I was there to."

"Yes but he should've known better in the first place." "I don't blame you." "Obviously I wasn't giving you the attention you needed." "So you found it in someone else." That person just happened to be Randy and yes it did hurt me but I deserved it."

"No you didn't." "I would've been better off sleeping with a stranger."

"I just want put all that behind us now Sarah."

"I'd like that."

"I'd like us to try and be friends."

"We can do that."

After talking for another half hour John got up to leave. Sarah walked him to the door.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

"I had fun."

"Me to." They hugged for about sixty seconds "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Would anyone like to see a sequel to any of the stories**


	23. Chapter 23

Two months had passed. Sarah was still enjoying the single life. She'd talk to John often on the phone. She liked the fact that they could be friends. It felt nice to have someone to talk to and confide in. Sarah was sitting at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Not much." "Did you win your match tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"How was your day?"

"Good." "I took some shots for a magazine, visited with my mom for awhile, then came home and cooked dinner."

"How's your mom doing?"

"Good." "She's really lonely though since Jojo went off to college."

"College?" "I can't believe that." "How old is she now?"

"Twenty."

"What college is she going to?"

"Yale."

"I have a few days off next week." "We haven't seen each other for a few months." "Maybe I could come there and we could hang out."

"Ok."

"Maybe we could I don't know go out to dinner or something."

"Are you asking me out John?"

"No." "Just a friendly dinner."

"Ok."

"We'll go next Friday."

"Ok."

"I have to go."

"Alright."

"I'll see you next Friday."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

It was Saturday night. Sarah was going over to her mom's for dinner. Jojo came home for the weekend. They were all sitting down eating at the table.

"So how's John doing?" Jojo asked.

"How did you know I was talking to him again?" Sarah asked.

"Mom told me."

"He's doing good."

"So you guys are back together?"

"No." "We're just friends."

"Yeah."

"We are."

"So you're telling me when he came to look at your apartment." "You guys didn't do anything?"

"We hugged that's it."

"Liar."

"I haven't had sex for five months since Randy broke up with me." "Thank you."

"Ok that's enough talk about my daughters sex lives." Pattie said.

A few nights later Sarah went to a local mini-mart to pick up some things. She went to go get in her car and heard a baby crying. She realized it was coming from the dumpster beside the store. She went over to it. Down by her feet in a small cardboard box was a baby. Covered with a blanket.

"Oh my god." Sarah said out loud. "Who would do such a thing?" She picked up the baby. It was a white female. Sarah could tell she'd been born recently because there was still some birthing fluid on the baby. "It's ok." "It's ok." "We're gonna go to the hospital." "You're going to be fine."

Sarah went to the hospital. She was waiting for the doctor to come out. The doctor came out.

"Miss Pierce?" The doctor said.

"Yes."

"As you suspected the child was recently given birth to." "I'd estimate between five and six hours ago."

"Is she ok?"

"She appears to be a full-term baby." "She was born addicted to methadone." "We've given her something for the withdrawals."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She'll stay here until she's well." "Then Child Protective Services will come and place her in foster care."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes the nursery is right down the hall."

When Sarah got to the nursery one of the nurses asked if she wanted to feed the baby. She said yes. She was sitting in a rocking chair feeding the baby.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself." Sarah said. "My name is Sarah." The baby looked up at Sarah with her pretty green eyes. "What can I call you?" "How about Juilette." "Pretty for a temporary name isn't it?" "I think it suits you."


	24. Chapter 24

Two days had passed. Sarah was spending all of her time at the hospital. As soon as she'd wake up in the morning she'd go down to the hospital. Tonight she was having dinner with John. She thought about calling him and canceling because she didn't want to leave Juliette. She knew he was looking forward to it and she was to. She was at the hospital. She was sitting in a rocking chair talking to Juliette.

"I have to leave for awhile, ok?" "I'll be back tomorrow." "I promise." "I'm going out to dinner with a friend of mine." "You'd like him." "He's a nice man." "Ok." She got up and laid Juilette back down. "Be a good girl." She kissed her on the forehead.

She went to the restaurant. John was already sitting at the table waiting for her. She sat down.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They ordered there food. "So what have you been up to?"

"I just got back from the hospital."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I was visiting someone."

"Who?"

"Two nights ago I went to the mini-mart." "I heard a baby crying by the dumpster beside the store." "I went over to check it out." "I looked down and I saw a baby in a box."

"Someone abandoned a baby?"

"Yeah a newborn." "A baby girl."

"That's terrible."

"I took her to the hospital." "The doctor said she was born addicted to methadone." "Thankfully she's gonna be ok."

"That's good."

"I've spent the last two days with her." "She's a sweetheart."

"How long does she have to stay in the hospital?"

"They want her to stay in there a week." "Just to make sure there's no lasting effects from the drugs." "Then Child Protective Services will take her and put her foster care."

"Poor kid."

"Wanna see a picture of her?"

"Sure." Sarah took out her cell phone.

"Here." She said handing him the phone.

"Aw she's adorable."

"Isn't she?" She said smiling. He handed the phone back to her.

"Yes she is." "I haven't seen you this happy since we found out you were pregnant."

"It's gonna be hard to say goodbye to her." "I can't explain it but in the short time we've known each other I feel like we've bonded." "I gave her a temporary name."

"What is it?"

"Juliette."

"That's pretty."

They finished there dinner.

"John would you like to meet Juliette?" Sarah asked.

"Sure."

"Ok."

John followed Sarah to the hospital in his car. They went to the nursery.

"Hi Juliette." Sarah said. "I'm back." She picked her up. "I want you to meet my friend." "Juliette this is John."

"Hi Juliette."

"Wanna hold her?"

"Sure." She gave her to him. Juliette looked up at him. "You're even more beautiful then your picture." She squeezed his finger. "Boy you're strong." Juliette cooed.

"I think she likes you."

"Yeah me to."

"Wanna feed her?" "It's almost time for a bottle."

"Ok." John sat down in the rocking chair. A nurse came in with the bottle. He was feeding it to her. Sarah got out her cell phone.

"John smile." Sarah took a picture.

After an hour they decided to leave. John was walking Sarah to her car. They decided to call it a night.

"You were great with her." Sarah said.

"You were right." "She is a sweetheart."

"I told you." "I feel so bad that she has to go to foster care." "Some of those places are terrible."

"At least she has two good friends for now."

"Yeah." They stopped at Sarah's car.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me to." They hugged. They looked at each other. John kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow. It lasted a few minutes.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." "I don't have to leave until Sunday." "Can we have dinner again tomorrow night?"

"Sure." "Come to my apartment around eight." "I'll cook."

"Alright." He kissed her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Sarah went to the hospital. Like she always did she sat in the rocking chair feeding Juliette her breakfast.

"You're a hungry girl aren't you?" Sarah said looking down at Juliette. "Did you like meeting John yesterday?" "He likes you." "We used to be married to each other." "I've been thinking what would happen if we tried again." "We make each other really happy once." "I think he wants to get back together." "Part of me does to." "I guess when it comes right down to it, I'm just scared." "Enough about me." "Only four more days until you get out of here." "I hope they send you to a nice foster home." "I'm gonna keep track of you and when you get adopted I'm gonna come and visit you." "You've given me a little taste of what I've always wanted." "That's to know what it's like to be a mommy." "See, I can't have babies so I'm never gonna get to have a little girl like you."

Sarah heard a knock on the window where you could view the babies. She looked over and saw John. He went inside. Sarah sat Juliette up to burp her.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"I figured you be here."

"What's in your hand?" Juliette burped. "Good girl."

"This is for Juliette."

"Look Juliette." "John got you a present."

"Juliette this is a teddy bear." "I know it's a little big but you'll be able to play with it eventually." He looked at Sarah. "I gotta go but I'll see you tonight."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye." "Bye Juliette

Later that night Sarah was making dinner. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Come in." He went in. They went into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Ok."

When dinner was done they were both sitting at the table. John smiled.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"This just brings back memories."

"From when we were married?"

"Yeah."

After dinner they went into the living room. They were sitting on the couch.

"That was really good." John said.

"Well you always did like my cooking."

"Remember the time you were making that roast for dinner and I came home and we fell asleep on the couch together and it burned?"

"Yeah when we woke up the whole house was full of smoke."

"It took forever to get it all out."

"At least an hour and a half."

"We had lots of good times."

"Yeah we did."

"Do you ever feel like you wanna get back together?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah all the time."

"It's not that I haven't thought about it."

"But?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Losing you again." "That really hurt." "We've put each other through so much emotionally."

"Yeah we've both hurt each other but I feel like if we wanted, we could have a second chance." "I'll never treat you the way I treated you before." "I promise." "You know why it didn't work out with AJ?"

"Why?"

"Because the whole two years I was with her I knew it was wrong." "She was never the one for me." "You are." "I lost sight of that once but it'll never happen again." "The best decision I ever made is when I asked you to marry me."

"Really?"

"Yes." "Sarah, I love you." "I always have and I always will." Sarah had tears in her eyes. She hugged John. He heard her sniffle. "Don't cry." After a few minutes she looked at him.

"I love you to John." She kissed him. He kissed her back. It quickly came passionate. They stood up. As she led the way to her bedroom less and less clothes were covering the both of them. They laid down on the bed. Not a word between was spoken just moans and groans of hours of pleasure.

Afterward Sarah was laying on John's chest.

"John." She said.

"What?"

"I wanna try to adopt Juliette." "I love her." "I want her to be my daughter."

"I knew you'd decide to do that." "I think it's a great idea." "Especially if we adopt her together."

"Really?" "You wanna do this with me?"

"Of course I do." "She deserves a dad to." "It'll be great." "We'll finally get the family we always wanted."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." "What if they turn us down?"

"I don't see any reason why they would." "Everything's gonna work out."


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Sarah woke up. She was so happy. She was finally back with John. Soon she hoped she'd have the daughter she always wanted. She went to move. That woke John up.

"What time is it?" John asked.

"Six in the morning." "I have to be down at the hospital to feed by 6:30 to feed Juliette her breakfast." John opened his eyes.

"What do we have to do to make her ours?"

"I'm not exactly sure." "After I feed Juliette I'm gonna call Child Protective Services and see if they can help me with more information."

"Are you two gonna move in with me?"

"Do you want us to?"

"Yes."

"Ok then we will."

"I have to go on the road for two weeks but call me and let me know how things going."

"I will." "I have to get ready but you can stay as long as you like."

"I actually should get up to." "I have a flight at nine and I need to go to the hotel and pack."

They both got up and ready. They were standing out by Sarah's car.

"Have a good day." John said.

"I will." "You to."

"I will." "Tell Juilette I said hi."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." They both got in there cars and left.

Sarah went to the hospital. She went into the nursery. She saw how the nurses warmed up the bottles so she did it herself. She went over to Juliette. Juliette was looking up at her. Sarah picked her up.

"Hi how are you this morning?" She said as she sat down in the rocking chair. "Are you hungry?" She put the bottle in Juliette's mouth. "There you go." "John says hi." "Guess what." "John and I are back together." "I'm moving back in with him." "We talked it over last night and we want you to come live with us." "We love you very much and we want to be your mommy and daddy." "We'll treat you good." "I promise." "I hope they let us take you home."

A few hours later Sarah was getting ready to call Child Protective Services. Juliette was laying down. The teddy bear John gave her was with her. A woman came into the nursery. Sarah had never seen her before. Seen her before. She went right over to Juliette.

"Excuse me." Sarah said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kelly Jones." "I'm from Child Protective Services." "I'm here to take this child and place her in foster care." She said looking down at Juilette.

"You no longer have to do that." "I'm the one that found Juil- the baby." "My boyfriend and I want to keep her."

"You want to adopt this child?"

"Yes."

"I can put you in contact with someone who can give you the adoption application." "That person will then tell you the next steps."

"Ok so I'll take Juliette home with me and-

"I'm sorry I'm afraid you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't work that way." "Until you and your boyfriend get approved to be her adoptive parents, she must be placed in foster care."

"No." "My place is adequate you can come see for yourself."

"I'm sorry." "Like I said it doesn't work that way." "Here is the number of the lady that will help you."

"Do you have to take her now?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "Can I say goodbye?"

"Sure." Sarah picked up Juliette.

"Juliette you have to go with this woman." "You have to go to foster care." "I promise John and I will do everything we can to get you out of there and home with us." "Be a good girl." "I love you." She handed her to Kelly. Juliette started to cry. "Don't forget her bear." She handed it to Kelly. "It's gonna be ok Juliette I promise." She said as Kelly walked out of the room with her. Sarah started to cry.

Sarah made an appointment with the lady that was going to help her with the adoption. Sarah was in her office.

"How long will this whole process take?" Sarah asked.

"Three months."

"Three months?"

"It's a long process." "First your application needs to be approved." "That takes several weeks." "Then someone will be assigned to inspect the house." "To ensure it's proper for a child." "Background checks.

"Is there any way we could do this quicker?"

"Sorry." "No."

Later that night Sarah was on the phone talking to John.

"Some of the stuff they're asking for John." Sarah said. "Letters of reference." "Letters from employers." "It'll take forever."

"We'll get it done then Juilette will be home with us."

"What if they deny our application?"

"They won't."

"I miss her."

"I know." "Everything's gonna be fine."


	27. Chapter 27

Three months had passed. The adoption process was almost complete. Sarah and John's application was approved, all the letters of reference by people they knew and there employers were in. An inspector came out and deemed the house suitable for a child to live in. The only thing they were waiting for now was the background checks to clear. Sarah had moved back in with John. Sarah was happy but she wanted Juliette. She hadn't seen her since the social worker took her from the hospital. Sarah was sitting on the couch. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi baby." "What are you doing?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"Did you win your match?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting here thinking about how slow time is moving."

"I know it's been a long process but it's almost done."

"I miss her."

"I know I miss her to." "Soon she'll be with us."

"Not soon enough."

"Is she the only one you miss?"

"Of course not." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I'll be home next week though."

"I know I can't wait."

"I gotta go but I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

A few days later Sarah was cleaning. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Can I speak with Sarah Pierce or John Cena please?" The woman on the other end asked.

"This is Sarah Pierce."

"Sarah this is Maureen Black."

"Oh from the adoption agency?"

"Yes." "I'm just calling to inform you that both you and Mr. Cena have passed your background checks."

"So that means we can have Juliette?"

"Yes." "The adoption isn't finalized yet that takes longer but you have been approved as the adoptive parents and can come get her at your convenience."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." "Goodbye."

"Bye." Sarah hung up and called John.

"Hello?" John said.

"John I have great news." Sarah said happily.

"What?"

"The woman from the adoption agency just called." "We passed our background checks and we can go get Juliette whenever we want to."

"So she officially ours now?"

"The adoption isn't legalized yet that takes long but we've been approved as her adoptive parents."

"This is so great." "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next week when John got home he and Sarah flew to Ohio where Juilette was. They were in the Child Protective Services office. One of the social workers came out holding Juliette. She handed her to Sarah. Juliette looked at Sarah and John.

"Look how big you got." Sarah said. "Last time I saw you you weren't even a week old." "Now you're three months old." "Do you remember us?" "We're gonna take you home."

A few hours later they were back home. John got Juliette out of the car.

"Good you're awake." John said. "Just in time to see your new home." They all went inside. "What do you think?" "See Sarah she's so impressed she's speechless." Sarah laughed. "Wanna show her her room?"

"Yeah." They went upstairs. "You're gonna love this room Juliette." "I decorated it myself." Sarah opened the door. The walls were painted purple. There were shelves with toys on them. In the center of the room was a beautiful white crib. "Like it?" Juilette cooed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We're so happy you're here with us Juliette." "This mommy and daddy thing is new to me and mommy but we promise to do the best we can." "We love you."

Later that night Sarah was heading to bed. She looked on Juliette who was sleeping peacefully in her crib. She went into the bedroom. John was sitting up in the bed. Sarah got in bed next to him.

"I can't believe Juliette's finally with us John." Sarah said.

"I know." "It's great." "We're finally a family."

"I think when she's old enough we should tell her we're not her biological parents."

"I think you're right." "In situations like this if the adoptive parents don't tell the kid they usually find out on there own and it's a mess."

"I think I was supposed to find her that night."

"Me to." "We both instantly fell in love with her."

"It's a wonderful feeling." "I'm finally a mother."

"You're gonna be a great one." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	28. Chapter 28

Three years had passed. Sarah and John were as happy as ever. Juliette was now a beautiful little girl. She was daddy's little girl. Sarah and John were still in the process of finalizing the adoption of Juliette. It was nighttime. Sarah was cleaning up Juliette toys.

"Juliette it's almost your bedtime." Sarah said.

"I wanna stay up to talk to daddy though."

"Daddy was very busy today." "By the time he calls you'll be sleeping."

"I miss him."

"I know." "I miss him to." "He'll be home tomorrow."

"That to far away mommy."

"That's not long." "When you wake up in the morning it'll be really close to time for daddy to be here."

"Ok."

"Now help mommy pick up your toys."

"Ok."

Sarah took Juliette upstairs and put her in bed.

"Night mommy." Juliette said. "I love you."

"I love you to Juliette."

"Oops I almost forgoted Sprinkles."

"Here." "Here's Sprinkles." Sarah said handing her the teddy bear John gave Juliette when she was a baby.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Goodnight." She kissed her on the cheek.

Sarah went back downstairs. An hour later the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi honey." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just relaxing."

"Juliette asleep?"

"Yeah." "She really misses you."

"I know." "She hates when I leave."

"She's not the only one who misses you when you're gone."

"I know." "I sleep a lot better when you're next to me."

"Why because of the sex we usually have before we go to sleep?" She said jokingly.

"Partly." "That's not the whole reason though."

"I know."

"It does seem to help me fall asleep." "I just wanted to say goodnight." "I'll you see in the morning."

"Ok."

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you to John." "Bye."

The next morning Sarah and Juliette were eating breakfast. The front door opened.

"Hello?" John said.

"It's daddy." Juliette said excitedly. She got up from the table and ran into the living room. "Daddy!"

"Hey you." He scooped her up when she got to him. "I missed you." "Did you miss me?"

"I missed you bunches daddy."

"Bunches?"

"Uh-huh." They went into the kitchen.

"Where's daddy's kiss at?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." "Here." "Sit down finish your breakfast." He sat her on her chair. "I'm gonna go say hi to mommy." He went around to the other side of the table and bent down. "Hi."

"Hi." Sarah said. They kissed. "Come in the living room with me." "I need to show you something."

"Ok."

"Juliette mommy and daddy are gonna be right back." They went into the living room. Sarah picked up an envelope off the coffee table. "We got a letter from the adoption agency."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet." "I wanted to wait for you."

"Open it." She opened it and began to read aloud.

"This letter finalizes the adoption of a minor." "It is hereby acknowledged that Juilette Joanna Pierce-Cena has been legally adopted. She is now legally the child of Sarah Pierce and John Cena." Sarah put the letter down. "I don't believe it." "It finally came through." Sarah and John hugged.

"This is great news." "We should have a celebration party with all our family friends."

"Good idea."

"Mommy I'm done." Juliette said coming into the living room

"Come here." Juliette went over to Sarah. Sarah picked her up. "Give mommy a hug." Juilette hugged her. John hugged them both.

A few nights later they were having the party in the backyard of Sarah and John's house. There were tables set up everywhere for people to sit and music and food. Sarah, John and Juliette were sitting at a table. John stood up.

"Excuse me everyone." John said. They all turned to look at him. "Thank you all for coming." "I'm glad we can share this special occasion with all of you." "Now what I'm about to do I've actually done before so a few of you might experience déjà vu." He looked at Sarah. "Sarah I need to ask you a question." He took a box of his pocket opened it and got down on one knee. "I know the last time we did this it didn't work out very well." "I promise not to make those same mistakes again." "I love you." "Sarah will you marry me, again."

"Of course I will." Sarah said will tears in her eyes. He put the ring on her finger. They kissed and everyone clapped.

**The next chapter is the last one. So if you have any story or one-shot requests let me know.**


	29. Chapter 29

Sarah and John had been engaged for six months. Sarah was so happy that they were getting married again. She knew it would work out this time. She knew they'd be happy for the rest of there lives. Tomorrow was the wedding. Juliette was going to be the flower girl. John was on the road. He was coming straight from the airport to the church. Sarah was sitting at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello my beautiful bride to be." John said.

"Hello my handsome groom to be."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go to sleep." "I have a big day tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I'm marrying the love of my life."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." "I feel bad that you have to come straight from the airport to the church."

"I'll be alright."

"You'll be tired."

"No I won't." "I'll be hyped up." "I'll have plenty of energy." "Especially for after the wedding."

"I'm glad we got that same suite."

"I know how much you loved it last time."

"I loved being there with you."

"We're gonna have a great time just like last time."

"I'm counting on it."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "See you at the alter."

"See you there." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning everyone was at the church. Sarah and her family were in the back. Juliette went up to Sarah.

"How do I look mommy?" She asked.

"You look beautiful."

"You look beautiful to."

"Thank you."

"I bet daddy looks nice to."

"I'm sure he does."

"Juliette it's time for you to go out." Jojo said.

"Ok aunt Jojo." Juliette said.

Juliette and everyone that was supposed to follow went out. Then it was time for Sarah. Even though she'd been through this before she was just as nervous as the last time. When she got to John they joined hands. Unlike the last time they decided to write there own vows. Sarah was going first.

"John, a lot of people only do this once." Sarah said. "Very rarely do people do this twice with the same person they did before." "The first time our love wasn't strong enough to survive." "So we split up and went our separate ways." "It took awhile but in time we found our way back to each other and fell in love all over again." "The second time around I know our love can survive anything." "I love you with all my heart and I will forever."

"Sarah, I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you." "Some things happened beyond our control that made me lost sight of that." "I did things I regret and I made mistakes." "Those things made me realize that the only woman in the world for me is you." "I love you and our daughter more then anything." "I can't wait to start the next chapter of ours lives as a family."

"John, do you take Sarah to be your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." John said.

"Sarah, do you take John to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"Then by the power invested in me." "By the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed. Everyone clapped.

After the reception Sarah and John went to there honeymoon suite. John opened the door and picked Sarah up like a bride. He carried her inside. They went straight to the bedroom. John laid her on the bed. They kissed. John looked at her.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Cena again?" He asked.

"Amazing." "I love it." "I love you."

"I love you to." Sarah sat up.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get out of this dress."

"Hurry back."

"I will." She went into the bathroom. John took off his clothes and got in bed. A few minutes later she came back out. She was wearing just a white t-shirt. "You don't remember this shirt do you?"

"Should I?"

"When you came to pick up for our date the night we met it was cold out." "You had a sweater on." "Under your sweater I found out later that night was this t-shirt." "You forgot it the next day." "I kept it as a reminder of our night together." "I just found it again a couple months ago." She walked towards the bed and knelt down on it. Slowly making her way up to John. "Guess what's under this." She said as she kissed him.

"What?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Nothing." They kissed more passionately stopping only for a second. John took off the t-shirt. Sarah moaned as John's hands touched her all over her body. He laid her down and got on top of her. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Sarah." John groaned. "Oh John." They kissed. "It's gonna work out this time baby, I promise." John said breathlessly, I love you." "I love you to, so much." "Mmmm." She moaned. They kissed. "I just want you for the rest of our lives." He mumbled against her lips. He started moving faster. "John." She moaned. "Baby." He groaned. "Ohhh John yes, yes ohhh." "Sarah." John groaned giving in.

They just laid there catching there breath. Sarah looked at John.

"I love you John." She said.

"I love you to Sarah." They kissed.

**That's it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. The next story I'll be doing is a requested story. It gonna be a little different but I hope everyone will like just the same.**


End file.
